Breaking Point
by Thalia Di Angilo
Summary: Renesmee runs from her past and while she is running she runs into Alec.He helps her get away from her family and takes her to see Aro.Alec and Ren fall for eachother and one night at a party Renesmee's past catches up with her.What will she do to keep her loved ones safe?After her secret is out will she be able to save her and Alec's relationship or watch it crumble before her?
1. Brakeing Point

**Hey guys it's me Thalia just wanted to say I have had a lot of time to write so I will be uploading a lot today. I hope you guys are happy even with my resent absence but I had a lot going on and I didn't have a computer where now I do for a short time so I'm going to upload as with as possible tonight just in case I don't have it tomorrow. I came up with this story because well I love Alec. He is just so cute so I wanted to write a story about it. Sorry Jacob lovers but this isn't about him. Hope you enjoy and please review my stories. I have already written this whole story and I will let you in on a little secret…..I'm thinking about making a sequel to it depending on how many reviews I get with it. Here you go guys.**

Ness's POV

Today has been Hell. I can't do anything by myself but I can't leave the house without anyone with me. I slammed the door to my room. I put up my shield I had gotten from my mother so my father wouldn't read my thoughts. Everything in my room was completely organized. I heard a knock at my door.

"What?"! I hissed

"Nessie it's me. Can I come in?" Jacob asked me

"Why do you even ask when you are going to come in anyways?" I asked him through the door

Ness don't be like that. Come on your dad said...he started but I cut Him off

I don't give a damn what my Father says! I yelled

Everything went silent. I opened the door to my room still pissed off and looked at Jacob, his face full of shock and worry. I pushed past him and ran down the stairs to the door. I grabbed ahold of the door knob but was stopped by my father. I looked up at him with a glare. He looked almost as pissed as I did at this point. I could feel Jasper's power trying to brake threw my shield. I looked at him.

Ness just calm down for a second. Jasper said to me in a caring voice.

I looked back at the rest of the family. Alice was pleading me with her eyes not to leave and Rose was ready to tackle me if I opened the door. Emmet was watching my dad. My mom just watched me with no emotion. I heard someone coming down the stairs and seen Jacob and Carlisle. My focus went back to my dad and the door.

Renesmee...my dad started only to be cut off by me

Don't call me that. I told him still glaring

Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. He hissed at me

Edward calm down. I heard my mother say

Renesmee if you walk out of this house you won't be aloud back. Ever. My dad told me

Edward don't say that. She just needs time to cool down. Alice told him

No Alice. If she wants to walk out on her life. This family, then she can but she won't be aloud back. He told her

I looked back at everyone. They all were looking at my dad and me. They were trying to get my dad to take back what he had said about not letting me back. I could tell Alice was freaking out inside trying to figure something out.

Fine. I told him letting go of the door.

I ran a fast as I could up to my room. I saw someone run in before I could close the door. After I locked it I was tackled in a hug. It was Alice. I looked up to see Japer there to.

I'm so glad you didn't leave. She said

Alice can't breathe. I told her

Sorry. She said and let me go.

I'm still leavening Alice. I whispered to her.

What? Why? She asked me

I live like a prisoner here Alice! It's like a nightmare that never stops. I can't control my self because someone else is. Jacob is always up my ass like a freaking lost puppy! I have just finally reached my braking point. I told them

They both hugged me.

When me and Jasper leave you leave the next day so your dad doesn't know where you are. We love you Ren. Alice told me in a whisper

Love you guys to. I will call you when ever I can. I told them

They nodded and walked out.

It's been two weeks and Alice and Japer left yesterday morning. There have been vampire crossing threw so that is why it took me an extra day. I grabbed all the money I had and the cash card to get the rest of it out of my bank account. I walked to my window and opened it. The night air was warm agents my skin. It was pitch black outside. I had on a black long sleeved shirt on with a pair of black jean shorts. I had my black boots on and my hair up in a ponytail. I took one last look at my room and jumped out of my room. I ran. I heard thunder rolling over the sky. I heard howling as I ran through the treaty line. It started to rain as I ran and got away from the wolves. Something slammed into me and I was knocked to the ground.

**Hey guys I'm not going to use quotes in this story because I am sending strait off my phone and I didn't use them on my phone so yeah. But don't worry you can tell when people are talking. Have a nice night everyone! -Thalia**


	2. Get out alive

Alec's POV

Stupid Aro, I can't believe he won't let me go look for Jane. I mean it has been two weeks and she hasn't come back yet. I was starting to worry about her. I went to my room and looked around. I got an idea. If Aro won't let me leave then I will just leave without him knowing. I won't come back until I find Jane. I grabbed my money and left. I ran. I caught a sent. I fallowed it to a set of woods. It started to rain as I jumped a creek. I smelt wet dog now. I looked around and sensed something running towards me. I ran as fast as I could and slammed into something. I was tackled to the ground by a wolf. It had its pawl on my chest. I started to panic a little. The wolf was grey and white. I punched its nose and it had to get off of me to keep its balance.

It snarled at me and lunged. I jumped over it and grabbed its back leg. I snapped it so it couldn't come after me. I ran until I couldn't smell them anymore and I heard a screen. I ran towards it and seen a vampire attacking something, Or someone. I watched as the girl ran past the vampire with great speed and kicked him in the back of the head. I ran to help her. I don't know why so don't ask. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the ground. I grabbed him and threw him. I looked at the girl and she looked back at me.

If you want to get out alive, run. I told her and attacked him

I ripped his head off than looked back at the girl who was lying on the ground not moving. I ran over to her and picked her up. She had a heart beat but she smelled like a vampire. She had her own smell. She smelt like cinnamon with a hint of strawberry. I picked her up and ran. I ran until it was day time and found a cabin. It was a deserted cabin but it would have to do until night time came.

Edward's POV

Have you found anything yet? Rose asked

No we didn't find anything. The rain washed her sent trail away. I told her

Then Paul came in his mind moving too quick for me to read.

What's going on? Jacob asked him

Ness just ran through the treaty line. He told us

Then Seth ran in.

What's wrong Seth? Bella asked him

It's Leah. There was a Vampire attack. He snapped her leg. He told us

Where is she? Carlisle asked him

The guys are bringing her here. They are out back. He told us

We all went out back and we seen the others carrying her.

Bring her in side. Carlisle called to them

We cleared off the table and they laid her on it. Her leg looked pretty bad.

Okay Leah I'm going to have to rebrake your leg to set the bone right. You ready? Carlisle asked her

She took in a breath and nodded.

When he grabbed her leg she whimpered. She focused on her breathing and he snapped her leg. She let out a yelp.

Edward go up to my office and grab me my medical kit. He told me and I ran up the stairs

I came back with his kit in my hand and handed it to him. I got everyone to leave the room so we could find out what happened.

What happen? Jacob asked

This vampire just came out of nowhere and attacked her. She was fallowing Nessie's sent trail. Quil told him

I seen the picture of the vampire and I growled.

Who is it? Bella asked

It's Alec. I told them

We need to find Ness before he does. Rose said

Was he alone? I asked them

Yeah he was the only one. Sam told me

That's strange. Esme said

I don't like this. Let keep looking for her. I told them.

**Let me know what you guys think about the story so far. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. -Thalia**


	3. What Went Wrong?

**Hey guys just wanted to say hey and to warn you might get confused with this chapter.**

Ren's POV

I heard no sound. I opened my eyes to see the sun. I looked around and seen I was in a cabin. I started to panic. I sat up and looked around. I saw a pair of red eyes watching me from a corner. I jumped up losing my balance. I went to fall but ice cold hands grabbed me around the waste. I was pulled to my feet and I scattered away. I had my back agents a wall and watched him. He put his hands out in front of him.

Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. He told me

Who are you? I asked him

My name is Zack. He told me

My name is Amaya. I lied to him

He looked at me. Then he was right in front of me touching my face and moving my hair out of the way.

How is your head? He asked me

I closed my eyes trying to keep my heart from beating. Whenever I get scared or freaked out my heart starts to beat fast. Any other time it doesn't really beat. When it started beating Zack looked at me. He took a step back and looked at me.

What are you? He asked me. Sorry that must sound rude.

No it's fine. I'm a half breed. I'm only part vampire. I told him

I've only heard of a few of those. What do you eat? He asked

That took me by surprise.

Human food if I'm hungry but when my throat starts to burn I drink blood. I told him

He watched me.

Zack could you not watch me so closely? I asked him

Sorry. He said

He sat down on the bed I had been laying on looking deep in thought. I watched him and he chuckled. He had the most beautiful laugh.

What are you laughing at me? I asked him

You're just funny. You look scared. He told me

I am. I whispered

I guess he heard it because he looked up at me. Then he was right in front of me. I yelped hitting the wall again and closing my eyes. I felt his breath on my face. He touched my face and gave me goose bumps.

You have nothing to be afraid of May. I won't hurt you. He whispered

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was so close my heart started to pump really quickly.

Gosh May calm down. He said with a smirk

I smelled a familiar sent.

Hid and don't let your heart beat. Zack told me and I ran to a bed room and looked out the window.

I seen Emmet and Rosily coming up to the cabin. They walked in and I heard them talking.

What are you doing here? I heard Emmet hiss

Emmet nice to see you to. I heard Zack say

Shut up Alec. Where is she? I heard Rosily say

Alec who's Alec? I asked myself in my head

I opened the window an climbed out. I ran and when I got to a cliff I retraced my steps to make them think I jumped. I covered up my sent and climbed up a tree. I watched Emmet and Rose run fallowing my sent. I jumped out of the tree and ran back to the cabin. When I walked in I seen him sitting on the bed.

Who's Alec? I asked him closing the door

He looked up at me.

That's my real name I didn't want you to know it in case you had heard about me. I didn't want to scare you away. He told me

I was shocked.

You didn't want to scare me away? Why? I asked him sitting by him

Honestly I don't know. He told me

What were you doing last night? I asked him

What do you mean? He asked

Why did you save me from that vampire? I asked him

He looked at me. I don't know. He told me

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He just watched me do it.

Thank you for saving me. I told him

He looked at me and grabbed my hand.

Don't do that. He told me

I was shocked. I seen something flash threw his eyes.

Alec let me go. I told him

He dragged me out side and I seen a car. He must have got it when I was asleep. He put me in the passenger seat and closed the door. He hurried to his side and got in. I was too stunned to do anything. The next thing I knew he was driving down the road. I looked at him.

Where are you taking me? I asked him

Somewhere. He told me

Yeah because, that really helps. I told him

I could feel us pass through the border and I heard howling. I looked and seen Jacob, Sam, and Seth all running behind the car and Paul and Quil running on the sides. I looked up when he started to speed and seen my dad.

Daddy he will run you over please move. I begged in my head

I know he heard me. I felt tears weld up in my eyes as we got closer and Alec got even faster. I was afraid for my father and the wolves. I was even afraid for Alec.

By dad. I said in my head and grabbed the wheel jerking it towards the woods.

The car started flipping and into the woods we went. I felt Alec grab my waist and pull me towards him. Then he jumped. The car went tumbling into the water off the cliff as did we. The last thing I remember was Alec yelling.

Edwards POV

By dad. I heard then the car jerked and started flipping. I froze. The wolves started after the car and so did I. It went off the cliff and into the water. I ran and went to dive in after it only to be stopped.

Edward don't. I heard Emmet say

Emmet let me go. I told him trying to get out of his grip

Edward she is dead she couldn't have survived that. He told me

I couldn't think that. I didn't hear her thoughts anymore or Alec's. I tried to listen for them but I couldn't hear them. I dropped to my knees. I punched a bolder braking it. I could feel my eyes fill up with venom. I felt Rose hug me. I got up.

We need to get back to the house and tell everyone. I told them

Jacob laid on the ground whimpering. I could see the tears coming out of his eyes. The other wolves kept their heads low trying to give him some space.

We ran to the house. We told everyone what had happened and the house got darker. Leah started to cry. Ness and Leah had become close friends over the years and now everyone would have to get used to the fact that she wasn't going to be around anymore.

**Oh No! What are they going to do? Sorry for ending it like that but I had to end it. Please review.**


	4. Never to Late

Alec's POV

We went under water and I pulled May into an underwater cave. She was passed out so I carried her out of the water. I started to freak out. I couldn't hear her heart beating and that scared me. I shouldn't have been so harsh with her. I set her down keeping her head in my lap. I closed my eyes trying to listen for her heart beat.

Alec? I heard her whisper I opened my eyes and seen her trying to open hers.

Hey don't tier yourself. You are safe here. Go back to sleep. I told her

I'm sorry. She said finally getting her eyes open

I looked at her eyes. They were brown and so pretty. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her heart started to beat fast. I pulled away.

I thought I had lost you May. I told her

You can't get rid of me that easily Alec. She told me with a smile

I could see her eye lids starting to close.

Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I told her

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I watched her sleep and picked up my phone. It had been in a plastic bag just in case it had rained. I called Felix.

Hello? He asked

Hey it's Alec. I told him

Dude where have you been? He asked me

Places. What's up? I asked him

Jane is back. He told me

May I speak with her? I asked him

Yeah here. He told me

Hello? I heard my sister's voice

Jane. I sighed in relief.

Alec? Where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick about you. She told me

I will be back soon. Give me about a day and a half. I told her

Why so long? She asked me

I have a friend with me. I told her smiling down at May

Who is it? She asked me

Renesmee Cullen. I told her

Renesmee's POV

I opened my eyes and seen Alec with his head agents the wall and his eyes closed.

Alec? I asked him

Yeah. He said not opening his eyes

Can I tell you something without you freaking out? I asked him

Yeah. He told me

Amaya isn't my real name. I told him

I know. He told me

What? How do you know? I asked him shocked

When you grabbed the wheel you touched my hands and I heard you say in your mind by dad. That's when I figured it out. He told me

Well that saves me a lot of explaining doesn't it. I said

Yeah so why did you give me a fake name? He asked me

I was always told to make up a name if you run into a vampire so they don't know what coven you are from. I told him

That does make sense. He said and I felt something buzz in his pocket

Hello? He asked answering his phone

Alec it has been a day it is night out now I suggest you get moving. I heard someone say

Yeah she just woke up we are leaving now. He told them and hung up

Can I use your phone? I asked him

Yeah sure. He said and handed it to me

I diled Alice's number.

Hello? She answered in a sad voice

Alice what's wrong? I asked her

OH MY GOD REN! She screamed in my ear.

I heard Alec chuckle when I pulled the phone away.

Yeah it's me. I told her

We thought you were dead where have you been? She asked me

Who told you I was dead? I asked her

The family. Edward said you were in a car and you flipped it off the cliff. She told me

Yeah that happened but I'm alive. I was saved. I told her looking at Alec

Let me guess Alec? She asked me

I knew you knew who it was. I told her

Yeah I seen him when he got the car. Then Edward described it and I knew. She told me

Can I talk to Jasper? I asked her

Yeah here. She told me

Hey Ren. He said sounding very happy

I can't wait to see you two when we get where we are going I want you guys to come and see me. I told him

Okay well we need to get going. See you soon Ren. Jasper said and hung up

So where are we going? I asked him handing him his phone

We are going to Voltara everyone wants to meet you. He told me

I felt myself get paler. He sensed it and looked at me.

May everything will be okay. My sister wants to meet you and usually she never wants to meet anyone. He told me

She isn't going to kill me is she? I asked him

He kissed me. Nope I won't let her but she sounded excited. He told me

Okay let's get going. I told him and got up

Jane's POV

Aro. I said bowing

Yes Jane any word on your brother? He asked me

Yes sir he will be here tomorrow morning with a friend. I told him smiling

Who is this friend? He asked me

Renesmee Cullen. I told him

He smiled. Wonderful. He told me

Yeah she ran away from her family and he saved her not knowing who she was and then the wolves came, he figured out who she was and now he is bringing her here so she has somewhere to stay as long as it is okay with you. I told him getting all excited again

Jane I have never seen you so excited. I'm very happy that you are like this. He told me

Thank you master. I must be going now. The girls and I are preparing a room for May. I told him

May? He asked me

Oh when they first met she told Alec her name was Amaya and he has been calling her May even though he knows her real name. I told him

I see. Go ahead and get her room ready. He told me and I bowed walking out of the room

I ran down the hallway to my room. I grabbed the key and ran a crossed the hallway. I unlocked the door and I seen Zoe Sammie and Faith already working. They were all half breeds as well. The boys were out training so that gave us time to decorate. We had painted it last night after Alec's call. It was a dark green color and had dark blue cur-tens hanging up. She had a soft green bed spread and a dark purple rug over the light purple carpet. We had everything finished when Victor came in.

They are here. He told us and we all ran.

Before we walked in we stopped and composed ourselves. We walked in and I saw my brother and a girl with brown eyes and blond hair. I kept my cool as did the others.

Alec I see you have returned and you have brought a friend? Aro asked

Aro this is Renesmee Cullen. Alec told him

As I have heard. Aro stretched out his hand. May I? He asked

May took his hand and Aro just looked at her. He looked troubled.

Is there something wrong sir? May asked him

I can't seem to ready your thoughts. Do you possess the same gift as your mother? He asked me

Yes sorry I forgot I had it on. She said and closed her eyes when she opened them again Aro smiled

Thank you. He said

I see. I would have to agree with you Renesmee. I'm sorry you had to live like that but all of that is over you may stay here if you want. He told her

Thank you Aro I would love to. She told him

Jane would you and your girl army, like to show Renesmee her room? Aro asked me

Yes master. Come now Renesmee. I said and we left

She seemed timid but fallowed with Alec not far behind. We walked down the hallway and I pulled the key out of my pocket.

Would you like to open it? I asked her

No you go ahead. She told me

I nodded and opened the door. I let her walk in behind me and I turned to see her face. I could tell she loved it.

Do you like it? Zoe asked her

I love it. She told us

It was Jane's idea to make it this way. Sammie told her

Thank you Jane. She told me

No need for thanks May. I told her

She looked at me confused for a second.

Alec told me. I told her

She seemed to understand after that.

How rude of me. I forgot to introduce the Girl Army as Aro and Alec put it. The one with green eyes is Zoe the girl with black hair is Faith and the girl with blue eyes is Sammie. I told her

Nice to meet you. She told them

Yeah they are like you. I told her

Who are their parents? She asked

Sammie and Zoe belong to Aro and Faith belongs to Felix the guys are off somewhere. Victor is Sammie and Zoe's brother. Nathan and Mathew are Faiths brothers. When they found out about you then Aro wanted to try it for himself. Now here they all are. I told her

Do you guys have powers? She asked them

Zoe is like a sponge. She can take some of someone's power and use it agents them or pass it off to someone else. But she can only do that if she touches you. Sammie can put words into your mind and make you do things she wants you to do. Faith can talk people in and out of things like if someone were going to attack all she would have to say is you don't want to attack us you just want to go back home and they would go back home. The guys are mostly fiscal stuff except for Nathan he can see the future like Alice but he can't see his own. He can only see your future if he has touched you. Victor is fast and Mathew has strength. I told her getting nods from the girls.

I see. She said

Well my room is right across the hall Sammie and Zoe's room is the one by mine on the left side. Faith's room is right next door to yours on the right and Alec's room is right a crossed from Faiths room. Nathan and Mathew are on your left and Victor is right by Alec's room. Just come to my room if you need anything. I told her and gave her a hug and the other girls joined in.

Don't worry I will probably need your help to find my way around here until I get used to it. She told me

We will leave you to get settled in. I told her and we all walked out. I close the door and walked into my room. I turned on my radio and Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace started playing.

**Well what did you think? Let me know. -Thalia**


	5. Dreams

Renesmee's POV

It's been about a month that I have been here and it has been amazing. There was a knock at my door I ran to open it. I saw Jane, Sammie, Faith, Zoe, and Alec.

Come in. I told them

They all walked in and I closed the door.

May Aro is on his way down here. Alec told me

What? Why? I asked him

We aren't sure. But he wanted us to come down here as well. Jane told me

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Aro was standing there.

Come in please Aro. I told him

He walked in and I closed the door.

What a lovely room you have here Renesmee. How have you been likening your stay here? He asked me

My stay here has been amazing I love it here. I told him

That is good to hear. I have a question for you and you can take as long as you want to answer it. He told me

Okay. I told him

Would you like to become part of the Voltaire? He asked me

I was stunned for a second.

You may take as much time as you want and Zoe also has an idea if you don't want to be part of the guard. Go ahead Zoe. He told her and I looked at her.

Well sense we all think of you as a sister we thought it would be a good idea for it to be made official. She told me

So have Aro adopt me? I asked making sure I had it right

Yeah but it's all up to you. She told me

I smiled. I like Zoe's idea. I told them

Zoe and Sammie almost knocked me over in a hug.

I will go get everything prepared and we will have a ball you can pick the theme of it. Aro said

Wait what about my family? They will recognize me if they see me. I told them

I have already thought of that. You can change your name and your appearance. Sammie said

What would you like your name to be? Aro asked

I smiled. Amaya. I told him

Alec chuckled.

Alright we will have the ball in two days. Aro said and left

I can't believe you are going to be my sister! Sammie told me giving me another hug

Now how are we going to change my looks? I asked them

Faith smiled. She came up to me and messed with my hair.

We cut this in layers and dye it. With your eyes we get color contacts and with your sent we put lotion on you to add another smell to create something knew. Simple. She told me

I thought about it.

That might actually work. Alec told them

What color hair and eyes? I asked them

Brown hair and green eyes. Jane said

Why those colors? Zoe asked

It would fit her and wouldn't look fake. She told her

Can we add black tips to it? Sammie asked

Yeah that would look cool. So when do we do it? I asked them

Tomorrow so the sent and drift off from the hair dye and you will start going by Amaya or May tomorrow as well with the eyes in as well. Faith said

Okay well I'm going to be and we can get working on it tomorrow. I told them

Goodnight May. They all said and left besides Alec

I climbed into bed after he did and laid my rad on his chest.

You nerves? He asked me

Kind of I mean I don't know if they will be able to cover my sent enough but hey you never know. I told him

Yeah never underestimate the girl army. He said with a slight chuckle.

That's so true. I told him closing my eyes

Goodnight May. He told me and I fell asleep

Dream

Edward we have to go all of us. I heard Esme say

No we aren't going. If I see Alec I am going to kill him so if you don't want that to happen then we aren't going. I heard my dad say

Alice and Jasper are going to be there. Don't you want to see them? Rose asked

No we don't want to see anyone right now. I heard my dad say and then he hung up

He is still taking it badly. Carlisle said looking at everyone

Then it shifted to Jacob.

He was sitting in his room on the phone with Alice**.**

Alice I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go. He told her

But Jacob you need to go. Just trust me. Alice said

Why would Alice want Jacob to go?

Fine I will go and I will talk to Edward and Bella about them going. He told her

Great see you there. She told him

Then it shifted to the clearing I had plaited at when I was little. It was covered in blood. I felt frozen. I looked around trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I heard someone call my name.

Renesmee. They called I felt a chill go up my spine

Someone ran past me knocking me over. I tried to get back up but every time I tried I was knocked over again.

What do you want? I asked

Just your blood going down my throat. You smell so good. I heard another voice say

I was grabbed by my arms and brought to my knees. I felt someone grab my hair and jerk my head to the side. I looked and seen blood red eyes staring back at me.

No please don't. I begged him

He went down to bite and when he bit me I screamed. I jumped awake screaming.

May its fine you're okay what happened? Alec asked me pulling me into a hug

The door busted open and Jane, Sammie, Victor, Nathan, Faith, Zoe, and Matthew came running in.

What happened? Jane asked

I don't know she won't tell me. Alec answered

May what happened in your dream? Zoe asked me

I was in a field. A field I had grown up in and there was blood everywhere. I heard someone call Renesmee and then I was knocked over. I kept trying to get back up but whenever I would get on my feet I would get knocked back over again. Then I asked the vampire what he wanted. I stopped for a second taking in a shaky breath. Then he bit me and I woke up. I told them

Hey that's not going to happen. Nathan told me

Yeah I mean you have all of us to beat the crap out of some stupid vampire. Matthew told me

I wasn't scared I don't really know what it was. I told them

It was the fact that you were in a place you felt the safest. I heard someone say and looked to see Jasper and Alice standing at the door

Jasper, Alice! I yelled and ran to them pulling them into a hug

Hey. Alice said letting me go

Well let me get started introducing everyone this is Alice and Jasper don't worry they helped me leave so they are good. They won't tell everyone else. Alice you probably know everyone in here already. I told her

Yeah and nice to finally meet you all. Alice told them

Alice you arrived just in time to help with May's new look that we are doing today. Jane told her

Yeah I seen you guys after the fact and I wanted to come help. She told us

We could always use and extra hand. Sammie told her

Great. Alice said

Why don't we let May get some more sleep and then start when she gets up. Jasper told them

Okay goodnight May. They all told me and left again

I didn't mean to frighten everyone. I told Alec

Yeah you scared me half alive. He told me with a laugh

I chuckled at that.

Sorry. I told him

He kissed my head and I closed my eyes.

Night Amaya. He told me and I fell asleep

**Please Review.**


	6. Change

Alec's POV

May just fell back asleep and I was trying to figure out about the dream she told us about. I had seen the guys face because her hand was on my chest but I had never seen him before. May had seen him before because like she said she wasn't scared of him. I wasn't understanding who he was or how they knew each other. But I could tell her family would be coming and that mutt. May had already told me she wanted to have a masker-aide party so her family wouldn't recognize her at all. She had even thought of putting an accent into her voice but I had told her not to. She was stressed out by everything and seeing her family again. I told her to make sure she had her shield up on everyone so Edward couldn't read her mind or anyone else's for that matter. I had laid here for an hour or so before Amaya woke up.

Morning. She said to me

Good morning. Ready to go to the girls? I asked her

I guess. She told me

Go get ready and I will go get then. I told her

Okay. She told me and got up

I walked out the door and went to Jane's room. I knocked on the door and Sammie answered

She up yet? She asked me

Yeah. I told them

Okay I'll go get her. Oh and Alec you and Jasper are spending the day together so you guys don't bother us. Alice told me

Do you know where he is? I asked her

He is out back with Felix. She told me heading into the room

I ran to the back to see them talking.

Hey guys. I said to them

Hey Alec the girls getting started? Jasper asked me

Yeah and Alice said no guys aloud so here I am. I told him

Yeah Alice doesn't like Guys in the room until they are done to see the finished project. Jasper told us

So guys what are we going to do until the girls are done? Felix asked

We can go run invitations to everyone like the others to get it done faster. Jasper said

Yeah Jasper can run it to the Cullen's. I told him

Okay let's get going. Whoever makes it back first from all of the stops gets to see May first. Felix said and we all ran off

Amaya's POV

Your hair looks so good May. Sammie told me

Too bad you guys won't let me see it. I told them

Aww don't pout May you will see it after we get these contacts in. Alice told me putting one in my eye

They were sort of hard to see out of for a second but then my eyes adjusted to them. After I blinked a few times I could see.

Wow. Faith said

It turned out way better than I thought it would. Jane said

Can I see now? I asked them

Alice turned the chair around to face my mirror and I saw my hair and eyes. My eyes were a sea green color with a hint of brown around the pupil. My hair was a wavy brown and with the black tips it looked like black flames. I could help but smile.

Wow. Was all I could say

So you like it? Jane asked me

Heck yeah I love it. They so won't be able to recognize me. You guys covered my sent pretty well to. I smell like vanilla. I told them

You ready to go show Aro? Alice asked me

Yeah let's go. I told them

We walked out of my room and ran down the hallway. We stopped before we entered the throne room. The girls went in besides me and Alice.

Ready? Alice asked me

Yeah. I told we and we walked in

I looked and seen Aro. When he seen me he smiled coming off his thrown.

You look amazing Amaya. He told me twirling me around.

Thank you Aro. I told him

He looked at the door and smiled. I looked and seen Jasper Alec and Felix walking in. When they saw me they stopped. I smiled at them nodding.

Are all the invites delivered? Aro asked them

Yes sir. Felix answered

Good. I assume the girls would like to go shopping for their dresses now? Aro asked us

Yes we would. Sammie answered

Okay well go get dressed and ready then you all may leave. Aro told us

We walked out of the room with the guys not far behind. Jasper went to Alice and I felt Alec grab my hand.

So do you like it? I asked him

I think you look amazing May. He told me kissing my cheek

I smiled and we all parted into our rooms.

So are the guys aloud to go with you guys or is it still no guys aloud? Alec asked me

Still no guys aloud. I told him

Can I ask you something Amaya? He asked me

Yeah sure what is it? I asked him

The vampire from your dream. How do you know him? He asked me

I froze. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that.

W-what do you mean? I asked him

You know him because you weren't afraid of him. He told me

I sighed. He was my boyfriend back in Forks. He went missing about two months ago. I told him

He was quiet for a minute. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I put on a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts. I put on my black flats and looked myself in the mirror. I sighed and there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Coming. I told them and walked to the door opening it.

I looked and seen Alice standing there.

Jasper said you were upset and when I went to knock on the door Alec was running out so I came to see what was wrong. She told me

He had seen the guy in my dream and had asked me who is was. I told her

Well who was it? She asked me

Tyler. I told her

Oh. She said

Yeah and I told him about Tyler and I don't know he jay didn't say anything after that. I told her

Did you tell him about the thing? She asked me

No but you could tell I wasn't telling him some things. I told her

Well let's get our mind off of that and let's go shopping. She told me grabbing my hand

I let her drag me out of my room and to the other girls.

Okay let's go. Sammie said and we all walked out to the streets heading to all the shops.

Jane lead us to a dress shop that she had gotten one of her dresses from and fell in love with the shop. The girls scattered to find dresses. Alice came back with two and handed me a light green dress. The dress she handed me had a little poof to it at the bottom and had black lacing going from the top to the bottom. It was strapless and the lacing design was roses. I fell in love with it.

Go try this one on when the girls are done trying theirs on. Alice told me

Okay. I told her and sat down with the dress.

Jane, Sammie, Faith, and Zoe came out. Jane was wearing a dark purple dress on that was pure silk. Sammie had an Ocean blue dress on that was strapless and proofed out at the bottom. Faith came out in a short black with red trim dress that was poufy and had black lace over it. Zoe was wearing a blood red long dress that at the hips went into ruffles. They all looked amazing.

Well what do you think May? Jane asked

You all look amazing. I told them and they smiled.

We are going to change then you can try yours on. Faith told me and they all went back into the rooms

Are you going to try yours on? I asked Alice

Nope I know what it looks like already. She told me

Yeah. I told her

Then they came out holding their dresses and I went in. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe how good it looked with my eyes and hair. Alice must have seen me in it and that is why she found it. I walked out and the girls looked at me.

Well how does it look? I asked them spinning around.

That is the perfect dress for you. Faith told me

You really think so? I asked them

Yeah definitely. Jane told me

Okay then let me go change and we can head back home. I told them

I went and changed and we paid for our dresses and started walking back to the castle. I felt a chill go up my spine and I looked around.

May you coming? Sammie called to me

Yeah. I told them and caught up still looking around


	7. Masquerade Ball

**The Night you have all been waiting for! The ****Masquerade** ball!

Amaya's POV

It was the night of the party. We had mad our masks yesterday to match our dresses and the girls were all in my room finishing up their makeup. There was a knock in the door and Jane answered it.

You guys have five minutes until they call you guys down with your dates so hurry up. Alice told us

We are ready. I called to her and we all headed out into the hallway

We met up with our dates but I couldn't find Alec. We were heading out into the party last.

You looking for someone? I heard someone ask me

I turned and smiled. Yes I was. I told him

Well I could help. He told me

I found him. I told him giving Alec a kiss

Well good I thought you were looking for someone else. He told me kissing me again

Then Sammie and Nathan walked down the steps. We were up next. I started to panic a little.

Hey we will be fine. Alec told me

Please just don't let me fall. I told him tightening my grip on his arm.

Never. He told me and I heard our names.

We started down the steps. I smiled walking down the steps as I looked around. I had my shield up on everyone that knew so it wouldn't slip. I looked to a corner of the room and seen someone with red eyes smiling at me but disappeared when they realized I was looking. When we made it to the bottom of the steps the music started playing and we mingled. I was greeted by almost everyone with open arms. We finally made it to my old family and I tried to stay calm.

Hello Amaya. Carlisle greeted me

Please call me May. I told him

So I heard you have met Alice and Jasper already. Well this is my wife Esme, that is Rosily and Emmet. They are Edward and Bella. He explained to me

Then I smelled them. My heart started to beat quickly.

Alice noticed. Don't worry May they won't attack. She told me

I nodded then I saw Jacob Quil and Seth and I froze.

May this is Jacob, Quil and Seth. Esme told me

I nodded. Please excuse me I need to go speak with Jane. I told them seeing Jane

I walked away and went over to Jane.

Hey what is wrong? She asked me

May I speak with you in privet for a moment? I asked her

Yeah sure. She told me and we walked out of the room.

What's wrong? She asked me

They look so sad. I told her

Who? She asked me

My family they look so hurt. I told her

Well they think you died I mean why wouldn't they? She asked and then I heard a low growl.

We ran around the corner and I jumped on the person. I saw him and seen it was Seth.

Seth? I asked

I didn't mean to ease drop. He told me sounding scared

What did you hear? Jane asked him

I heard you guys talking about Renesmee. He told us

I looked at Jane.

No he can't know. She told me

Please I mean look at him. I told her

Take him to your room I will get the others. She told me and headed back into the room.

I lifted him up. Come with me. I told him

You're not going to kill me are you? He asked me sounding scared

No why would I? You're just a teddy bear. Not a big teddy bear because you are smaller than the others but at least you aren't mean. I told him

He just looked at me.

I knew I should of stayed home with Leah. He murdered

What's wrong with Leah? I asked him sounding worried

That Alec kid snapped her leg. It isn't healing right so we keep having to rebrake it. he told me

I stopped. I'll kill him. I told Seth

Hey Teth? I asked him

He froze. Did you just call me Teth? He asked me

I smiled opening my door. Yeppers. I told him

Ren used to call me that. He told me in a sad voice

I smiled at him. I know. Trust me she couldn't be more happier in this moment. I told him

She died about a month or so ago. He told me

No she didn't. I told him taking off my mask.

He just looked at me. What are you doing? He asked me

Then the door open and I saw Jane and Alec.

Does he know yet? Jane asked me

No I was getting to it but he ketches on slow. I told them

You need to change the contacts anyway. Alec told me

I can't believe you did that to Leah. I told Alec

What? He asked me

I started taking out my contacts.

You snapped her leg. I told him

She was going to kill me what was I supposed to do let her kill me? He asked me

I glared at him with my brown eyes.

You could have just ran they can only go so far out. I told him

I didn't know. He told me

You couldn't have know. I told him

Can we get back to telling the boy before he has a heart attack. Jane told us

Sorry. Teth it's me Ren. I told him

No way. He said looking at my eyes

Yeah ask me anything I can answer it. I told him

He looked back at Jane and Alec.

I will whisper it to you come here. He told me

I leaned in. He asked me and I froze. I felt tears come into my eyes at the mention of it.

A year ago. I told him whipping my face off trying to stop the tears.

It is you. He told me giving me a hug

Yeah I told you it was. I told him

Who all knows? He asked me

You, Alice and Jasper are the only ones who know outside of the guard here. I told him

No one else knows? He asked me

No. I told him

We need to get back to the party. Alec told me

Okay let me put these back in. Teth I have my shield up on you do my dad can't read your thoughts. I told him

Come with me Seth. Jane said

By May. Seth said and they walked out

I put my contacts in and blinked.

You ready? Alec asked me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

Alec we need to get back to the party. I told him pushing him away

Fine but I haven't really seen you in two days. He told me

You will see me later now come on. I told him putting my mask back on.

We walked out the door and went back to the party. We dance for a few songs and then the lights went out. I felt Alec grab my hand and squeeze it. I squeezed his hand back. A spot light came on and I saw the guy from my dream.

Oh my God. I whispered

Well, well, well. Look what we have here a party filled with every coven in the world. He said

I saw Aro come into the spotlight a crossed from Tyler. I started to shake afraid of what Aro might do.

Now you have picked the wrong place to pull a trick like this. Aro told him

Now Aro I am only looking for one person and then I am on my way but if you attack then the new borns that are around the room and outside will kill everyone in here. He told Aro

Who are you looking for? Aro asked

Renesmee Cullen. He said

She is dead! She died over a month ago! I heard my dad yell

Oh now Edward do you really think that? Now Blake show them where she is. He told him

I felt my heart beating really quick and I started to shake even more. The spot light came on me.

Now that we all know who you really are. What do you say about having a privet conversation with me? He asked me

I took off my mask.

Not in your wildest dreams Tyler. I told him

He smiled at that. I heard Alec growl.

Just two minutes. I told him and the lights came back on.

I could tell all eyes were on me still. I turned back to Alec.

I will be back in two minutes if I'm not then come find me. I told him

I don't trust him how do you know him? He asked me

We used to date. I told him

Is he the one that disappeared? He asked me

Yes. I will be right back. I told him and left him standing there

I walked right past my family and someone grabbed my arm. I looked and seen Alice.

Be very careful. She told me

Don't worry I'll be back. I told her

She nodded and I glanced at everyone else. I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

What do you want to talk about Tyler? I asked him

Just wanted to see how you were. I know I left after our time at the port after saying I would never leave you. He told me

I looked for you but I couldn't find you. Everyone did but you left without a trace. I told him

I didn't know what else to do then I found you because of your dream. He told me with a smirk

You have thirty seconds. I told him crossing my arms over my chest

Now Ren don't be like that. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy our time together. He told me then the door opened

Tyler grabbed me and put me in a choke hold. I looked and seen my family, the wolves, Alec, Jane, Sammie, Victor, Faith, Matthew, Zoe, Nathan and Felix. They stopped when they saw me.

Put her down Tyler. Faith told him

Your powers don't work on me. He told them

Tyler just let me go. I told him

Why would I do that? He asked me

I swear Tyler if you don't let her go I will rip you to shreds. Alec hissed at him

Now, now Alec. I'm sure she hasn't told you about us did you Ren? He asked me

He knows. I told him

Not everything though. No little Renesmee wouldn't tell people about that of all things. He said

Tyler don't. I told him

What is he talking about May? Alec asked me

So he doesn't know. Who all does? Does your family even know? He asked me

Tyler you have caused enough trouble just let her go. Seth told him

He knows. Tyler said

What are you talking about? Jane asked getting annoyed.

I'm talking about Renesmee and how she used... He started but I sent blood curdling screams into him head using my powers.

He let me go and ran. The guys went to run after him but stopped when he was just gone without a sent to follow. Sammie and Nathan were by my side keeping me from falling to the ground.

Are you alright May? Sammie asked me

Yeah I'm fine. I told her

Renesmee? I heard my mom ask

Yeah mom? I asked her

She pulled me into a hug.

Mom can't breathe. I choked out

Sorry I just can't believe you are really here. She told me

I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Alec. I told her

Thank you Alec. My mom told him

He nodded to her.

So why did you change your looks? She asked me

I thought if you guys knew it was me you would make me come home. I told her

Oh you are coming home. I heard my dad say

No I'm not dad. I told him

Yes you are I don't care if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming. He told me

Edward. I heard Carlisle say

She needs to be home and that is where she will be. My dad said

You aren't my dad. Aro is he adopted me witch makes me a Voltaire not a Cullen. I told him

He looked at me. I don't care what a piece of paper says you are my daughter and you have to stay with us until you are 18. He told me

That's not far! I told him

It's the law Renesmee. He told me

What is wrong with you? Why is it your life wish to keep me locked up? Why can't you let me be happy? I yelled at him

I won't have my daughter with a Voltaire! My dad said.

Everyone was quiet.

You are coming home tonight. My dad told me

I ran. The party was over and Aro was in his office. I ran there with the girl and guy army behind me.

Aro? I asked him

I'm happy you are safe May now what is the matter? He asked me

They want to take me home. I told him

They can't do that can they? Sammie asked

I'm afraid she will have to go with them. I don't want a fight going on. Aro told us

She can't come back. I heard someone say and seen Seth

Why what's going on? I asked him

If you come back you are going to have to marry Jacob. Alice had a vision about it in the way down to Aro's office. He told us

I will not. I would run the first chance I got. I told him

That's the thing they won't give you a chance. You will be watched 24/7. He told me

I've done it once I can do it again. I told him and Alice walked in

Oh Ren I'm so sorry if I would have seen him coming I could have stopped it. She told me pulling me into a hug

Hey it's not your fault. I told her

May you are going to have to go. I heard Alec say

I know but what am I going to do? I asked him

Aro? He asked and Aro smiled

Go ahead but do it privately. Aro told him

Alec grabbed my hand and took me to my room.

What was that about? I asked him

He kissed me and I felt him slip something onto my rig finger.

Will you marry me? He asked me

I looked down at the ring and smiled.

Yes. I whispered

He pulled me into another long kiss.

I will find a way to get to you. He told me

I know. I told him

I heard a loud crash come from outside my door.

Matthew are you okay? I heard Sammie ask

I don't get why we are listening to them. I heard him say and I laughed

Alec was at the door and opened it to see everyone who was in the office at the door.

I can't wait for this. I am so excited for this. It's like a love story. Sammie said

Ren we need to get going. Alice said

I know I'm going to change and then we can go. I told her sadly and walked back into my room to change.

**Review Please it would mean the world to me!**


	8. Taken

Ren's POV

I gave everyone a hug before I left. Faith gave me her number so we could keep each other updated. After I was done with goodbyes Alice took me down the steps and I said goodbye to Aro.

How did it go? He asked me

I agreed. I told him with a smile

Great. I hope to see you soon. He told me and I hugged him

I can't wait. I told him

Come on Ren we need to get going. Alice told me

Goodbye Aro. I told him

He nodded.

We left and I got into the car with Alice, Jasper, and Seth not wanting to be with my other family.

Ren I know you are upset about having to leave. Seth told me

I am more worried about what Tyler has planned. I told him

I didn't see him I don't know what kind of power he has but it blocks everyone's Power. I am still trying to figure out how you got yours to work on him. Alice told me

Yeah I don't understand it. So what is going to happen when I get back? I asked them

I had a vision of a wedding. I saw you without the ring on your hand. I think that your parents are going to make you get married to Jacob. Alice told me

My hand went to my ring that Alec had given me.

That won't happen. I told her

We won't let it happen. I don't care what we have to do we will keep that from happening. Seth told me

Thanks Seth. I told him

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked and seen Faiths number. I answered it.

Hello? I asked

Hey May you won't believe what I'm about to tell you. She told me

What is it is something wrong? I asked her getting paranoid.

No nothing is wrong. Well I guess but anyway Zoe got some of that Tyler guy's power. She told me

That's great. I told her

Yeah so now everyone is trying to figure out how to get past it so next time we can use our powers on him! She told me getting excited.

Well when you guys figure it out let me know so I can tell Alice and Jasper. I told her

Okay. So how are you doing? She asked me

Not so well and try not to kill Zoe with the test. Make sure Jane doesn't use her's full force. I told her

Don't worry we won't. She told me

Okay well I need to go tell everyone I love and miss them for me. I told her

Okay will do May bye. She told me and hung up

So I guess we can count on them for finding a solution on that right? Jasper asked me

Yeah they will figure it out. I told him

Why don't you go to sleep you look tiered. Seth told me

Okay night guys. I told them and put my head on Seth's shoulder falling asleep.

Two weeks later

It's been about two week's sense I have been home and I have been watched more than before. Seth transferred to my school so he could keep an eye on me. "For the family." He let me do whatever it is I wanted to at school as long as I was careful. I kept my eyes and ears out for Tyler in case he makes an appearance. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket in the middle of Gym.

Mrs. Woods can I go to the restroom? I asked her

Yes Renesmee. She told me handing me a pass

Thank you. I told her and walked out

I answered the phone.

Hold on I'm in school. I told them

When I got into the bathroom I answered it.

What do you need? I asked

I wanted to know who knows what. I heard him ask

Who is this? I asked

I'm hurt you don't remember me? I heard him say then I was grabbed from behind.

I dropped my phone and was gone.

Seth's POV

Ren left the gym because her phone went off. When she didn't come back after ten minutes Mrs. Woods sent Katie to see if she was okay. Katie came back with her cell phone in her pocket.

She wasn't in there. Katie told her

Then the bell rang and I went over to Katie.

Give me her phone. I told her

Here. She told me and handed it over

I walked out of the school and got into my car. I opened her phone starting the car. I saw a wired number that was the last person who called an I knew the number. I went through her contacts and seen Faiths number I called it.

Hey May what's up? She asked me

It's Seth. I told her

What? Where's May? She asked

I let out a growl. Tyler has her. I told her

I heard a loud crash.

Faith what's wrong? Are you okay? I heard someone ask

Then someone else answered the phone.

Who is this? I heard Jane asked

Seth. Tyler got May I am heading to the Cullen's house as we speak to tell them I suggest you guys head down here. I told her

Okay give us a day. She told me and hung up

I pulled into the drive way and Edward was by the car. When I got up he pushed me into the back door. The rest of the family was holding him back.

What happened? Alice asked me

Ren is gone Tyler got her. I told them

He told Jane and they are on their way down here. Edward told them

We need as much help as we can get to find her. Bella told him

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What's going to happen now? Poor Seth! Poor everyone! Review please.**


	9. Rescue

Alec's POV

Someone opened my door and I looked at see who it was and seen Jane.

Yeah what's wrong? I asked her

It's May. She told me

What happened? Is she okay? I asked her worriedly

She is gone. She told me

What do you mean? I asked her

Tyler got her and he took her. We need to get to the Cullen's house to help find her. She told me

When she told me Tyler had her I was pissed.

Is everyone ready? I asked her

Yeah we wanted to tell you last so you didn't get to much of a head start on us. Aro is already aware and said we could leave as soon as we are ready. She told me

Okay well I will meet you guys there. I told her and left.

I ran not looking back. I had been running for about twenty minute's maybe and then I could smell the Cullen's sent. I ran to the house and knocked on the door. Alice answered and gave me a hug.

When will everyone else be here? She asked me

A few hours the others aren't as fast as I am. I told her and she nodded

Come in. She told me and brought me inside.

I saw everyone from the Cullen family and about five wolves all in the living room.

The others will be here in a little while. Alice told them

Have you guys figured out how to get passed his power yet? Jasper asked me

I smiled. We can get past it for three minutes without touching but with touching it is forever how long. I told them

Wait how do you know? Carlisle asked

Zoe can take someone's power by touching them and he had bumped into her during the party and she got it so we have been using her as our puppet. I told them

Can we ketch him up to speed and when his sister and then get here he can tell them? Alice asked

Yeah basely we have been trying to track their sent but have been coming up short. We don't really understand why Tyler took her. Rosily told me

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and answered it.

Hello? I asked

Alec? I heard someone whisper

Yeah who I this? I asked confused

It's May. Listen I don't have much time he will be back any minute. I am fine for now anyway I don't know why he has planned but it can't be good. Anyway I am at the cabin you took me to. She told me and then there was a slam and she hung up

We need to hurry. Alice said and we took off out the door.

Half way there we ran into Jane and the others and they fallowed. We made it to a field before the cabin and I smelled them. We all stopped ready for a fight.

Well, well, well look what we have here Ren. I heard someone say and then Tyler appeared with May in a choke hold

There were at least twenty more vampires behind him and then more scattered through the woods.

Let her go Tyler. Seth told him

Now why should I do that? He asked

I wanted to just run up and kill him but I couldn't risk everyone else and May. I looked around looking for anything that could help us get Tyler to let May go but couldn't come up with anything.

So Ren I think now would be the perfect time to tell them what has been going on this past day don't you think. She growled at him.

Now, now don't be like that. He told her

Oh no. Alice said

What? I asked her

My vision came true but it wasn't with Jacob. She told me

I looked and seen it. The ring that I had given May was gone and was replaced with a different one. I heard Seth growl. I looked over to Jane and nodded. She nodded back and started using her power. She was focusing on Tyler and using all her power on him. I could see him looking confused then he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. May ran and everyone start attacking each other. Vampires came out of the woods and we went and started killing them off. I had lost sight of everyone else when I was tackled from behind. I used my power and froze them tarring them to shreds and starting a fire. Their numbers started to decrease within minutes. Faith was getting over run and I went to help her. Most of the wolves had turned and were killing.

Ren's POV

When Tyler dropped I ran. I ran into the forest away from the fight towards the cabin. I had to find my ring. Tyler had put it on a shelf and locked the door to it. I ran to the door and opened it. I ran through the cabin trying to find out where he put it. I found a safe and took a hammer and hammered off the lock to it. When I got it open I found the ring I took off the ring Tyler gave me and put it in my pocket. I slipped the ring Alec had given me back onto my finger and sighed. I ran back out to the field to help out the family and seen Tyler getting ready to jump on Alec. I ran full speed towards them and when Tyler jumped.

I jumped and tackled him to the ground. When we hit the ground we skidded a good three feet and rolled. I slammed into a tree with Tyler crashing into me. The tree fell over and all you seen was dirt and dust coming up from the ground where we had skidded and rolled. I felt a burning sensation from my whole right side and then the smell hit me. Blood. I jumped up and started running. My ribs, head, arm, shoulder, and leg screaming for me to stop. I was limping but I still ran. When I finally fell I couldn't get back up. The trees where spinning and no one had fallowed me. I heard someone called my name and I fell into blackness.

**Please Review.**


	10. Fight Number 1

Alec's POV

I heard a loud thud then dirt went flying in the air. There was a loud crash then a tree fell over. We only had five more vampires left and I had killed the one I was working on and looked at where the tree had fallen. I smelled blood and started to freak. When the dirt cleared a little I see May get up and she started to run with a limp. Then I saw Tyler get up and fallow after her. I ran after him. I almost had him when he stopped and I flipped over him.

She loved me first and you will never completely have her after what I have put her threw. He told me with a smile and disappeared

I went to go after him but heard a loud crash and a yelp.

Renesmee! I called out using her real name.

She didn't answer and that worried me even more. I fallowed the scent of her blood and found her on the ground. I saw the blood coming out of her whole right side out of a gash. I took off my jacket and put presser on the gash trying to stop the blood flow. I didn't breathe not wanting to tempt myself. I heard someone come up behind me and turned seeing Faith. She looked at May in shock and took off her jacket trying to help me.

Faith I need you to go get Carlisle quick. Tell him to hurry she is passed out and losing a lot of blood. I told her

I could see the tears in her eyes but she got up and ran.

Come on May just stay with me. I told her

Faith's POV

I ran as fast as I could with tears coming out of my eyes. When I made it to the clearing everyone was standing around the fire.

Carlisle! I practically screamed

Everyone looked at me and where around me in a second.

Are you okay Faith you have blood on you? Matthew asked me

It's May she is hurt really bad. She is passed out and loosing blood fast please help fallow me. I told them all still crying

I ran fallowing the same path I had taken running. When we reached them Alec was still trying to stop the bleeding. Only Edward and Carlisle went to help him. I was still crying trying to keep my cool but it wasn't working.

We need to get her to the house I can't do much here. Carlisle told him

I felt something nudge my side and looked to see a small grey and white wolf. I looked at him and he layed down. I got his idea.

We can put her on him as long as someone rides with her. I told them

That will work. Faith you should ride with her you are the smallest out of all of us. Bella told me

Okay we need to hurry. Carlisle said and picked up May

He put her on Seth's back and then I got on. I kept the presser on her wound and held on to her. They went running off but Alec ran with us. When we got to the house and Alec took her inside. I jumped off of Seth and nodded to him. He nodded back and left. I ran inside the house and everyone was in the livening room but Carlisle, Alec, and Edward.

Come with me and I can get you some cloths without blood on them. Alice told me taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

She took me up to her room and handed me a tank top and a pair of jeans. I put them on and walked out of her room and seen Alec coming out of a room. I ran up to him and hugged him.

How is she? I asked him

We got the blood to stop but they are still working on stabilizing her as we speak. He told me

She is going to be okay Alec. I told him

I sure hope so. He told me

Go get yourself cleaned up and come down stairs. I told him

Yeah okay be down in a few. He told me and I walked away

I headed down the steps and seen the wolves sitting on the floor. I saw a girl who had a brace on her leg.

You must be Leah. I said walking up to her and she seemed startled

Yeah and you are? She asked me

My name is Faith. I told her

Oh. She said glancing at Seth

How is Ness? Jacob asked me

They got the bleeding to stop but they haven't been able to get her stabilized. I told him

Does anyone know what happened? Esme asked

I only saw part of it before I got attacked. I saw Tyler getting ready to attack Alec then May got to Tyler before he could jump on Alec then they went flipping towards a tree knocking it over. That's all I seen. I told them

Then she lead Tyler away from everyone else and ended up passing out. I heard Alec say coming down the steps

Leah growled at him.

Hey be nice. Seth told her

He snapped my leg I'm sorry I can't play nice. She told him

And I see you haven't been able to fix it yet. I can fix it if you want. Alec told her

Don't come near me. She told him

Leah just let him fix your leg. Seth told her

No. She told him

Come on Leah let Alec fix your leg. I told her

Fine but I swear I will kill you if you make it worse. She told him

Nice work Faith. Sammie told me

All in a day's work. I told her


	11. Unknown Sickness

Faith's POV

It's been two days sense they have gotten May stabilized. Everyone had gone back home but Alec and me. We didn't want to leave until we knew May would be fine and right now things didn't look fine. Seth has been helping me out with finding my way around. After Alec fixed Leah's leg she has been a little nicer to him. All I know is this family is really wired but you can have a blast with them. Alec came down the stairs and I looked at him.

Hey. I said

Hey how you feeling? He asked me

Still have a migraine but I will live. I told him

Maybe you should tell Carlisle. He could give you something because you have had this migraine for a few days now. He told me

No I don't want to be treated it's just a migraine Alec. I told him

If you still have it later then we are telling Carlisle. He told me

Yes Alec. I told him rolling my eyes

He patted my head and walked into the kitchen.

Big brothers I swear. I mumbled

I heard that. He told me

I sighed then there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. There was a guy standing there that I had never seen before.

Can I help you? I asked him

Well aren't you a cute little girl. He told me

First of all don't call me cute and second of all I'm not a little girl. I told him crossing my arms

Whatever is Ren here? He asked me

She is sick. She is upstairs asleep can I take a message? I asked him

Yeah well tell this to Alec first. Tell him that he will be back. He said and touched my shoulder

I had a burning sensation and yelped falling back. He was gone and Alec was by my side with Seth and Alice.

What happened are you okay? Alec asked me

I think so. I told him

Who was here? Seth asked me

Some guy I don't know. I told him trying to sit up

When I sat up I felt dizzy and closed my eyes.

What's wrong? Alice asked me trying to hold me up

She has had a really bad migraine for the past few days but refuses to have Carlisle check her out. Alec told them

I'm going to be sick! I said getting up running to the bathroom. I threw up blood and freaked out.

Seth. I called not wanting Alec or Alice to come in to see the blood.

Yeah? He said and seen the blood

He hurried and flushed it helping me up off my knees.

You are seeing Carlisle. He told me picking me up

He carried me to the couch.

She threw up blood I'm going to find Carlisle. Seth told them and ran outside

It was just a stupid migraine. I mumbled to myself

Faith, are you okay? I heard someone ask from the stair way and looked to see May

Ren? Alice said and ran to her side helping her down the steps and to the couch.

How are you feeling? Alec asked her

Okay I guess. I'm sore but I will live. She told him

Good to have you up and walking around. I told her

You look like crap Faith what's wrong? She asked me

Well I have had a migraine for a few days and now I am throwing up blood. Seth went to go find Carlisle. I told her

How are you feeling right now? She asked me

Like crap. I told her

Then the door opened and Carlisle came in. He seen May then me.

I see you are up and about Ren. How are you feeling Faith? He asked me

Like crap. I have had a bad migraine for a few days and now I am throwing up blood. I told him

Have you eaten anything lately? He asked me checking my pulse in my wrist.

No I haven't that is why I don't understand why I'm throwing up blood. I told him

I think I'm going to have to take you to the hospital to run some test. I can't really do much here at the house as much as I can at the hospital. He told me

Could it be series? Alec asked him

I'm not sure. He told him

Seth can you carry her to your car and head down there while I check on Ren? When you get there just tell them that you need to see me and that you called me on the way and I am heading down there. He told him

Yeah okay. Seth told him and picked me up

We will be down there when everyone gets back. Alec told me

Okay see you soon. I told them and Seth walked out to his jeep

He laid me down in the back seat and got into the driver seat and pulled out of the drive way.

How are you feeling? He asked me after five minutes

My shoulder feels like it's on fire. I told him

I pulled my sleeve down revealing my shoulder. I had a dot on my shoulder and it was red all around it. I put my sleeve back and looked up at Seth. I caught him glancing threw the rear view mirror.

How does it look? He asked me

It's red. I think I'm going to close my eyes for a minute. I told him

Ren's POV

How are you feeling Renesmee? Carlisle asked me

I'm really sore and my side hurts whenever i move. I told him

That might be because of the stitches. Let's take a look at them. He told me

I lifted up my shirt and looked at my side. It was healing but was red around it. I was surprised by the bruising that covered my whole right side.

That looks painful. I said

Yeah it does. Is it painful at all? Alice asked me

A little but only when I move. I told her

Is she going to be okay to move around? Or does she have to stay in bed for a little longer? Alec asked him

She can move around but she has to be careful so no fighting with Emmet for a while. Carlisle told him

Can we go now? I want to see what's wrong with Faith. I told them

Yes but you can't run. Carlisle told me

Fine i won't run. So who wants to ride in the car with me? I asked

I will. Alec told me

Okay let's go. Alice said and we left.

I got into the passenger seat of my Moms Ferrari F430. She lets me drive it to school and other places because she doesn't really drive it. So in all reality it's my car. Alec got into the driver seat and started the car. He pulled out of the garage and we headed to the hospital.

Are you sure you aren't in any pain? Alec asked me

I'm sure Alec stop worrying. I told him

I'm aloud to worry when it comes to you May. He said and stopped the car

I looked up and seen Jacob and Paul standing there. I went to get out but Alec stopped me.

Stay here. He told me and got out

I sat there and watched them.

Where's Seth? Jacob asked him

At the hospital with Faith. He told them

What happened to Faith? Leah asked coming out of the woods

We don't know but she is throwing up blood and Carlisle told him to take her to the hospital so he could run more test on her. She doesn't look very good. He told them

We will head there now. Leah said

See you there. Alec told them and got back into the car

We drove in silence for fifteen minutes.

Do you think she will be okay? I asked him

I don't know. I didn't even hear the vampire or smell him. Whatever he did to her it had to of been something we need to worry about. He told me

Wait there was a vampire at the house? I asked him

Yeah he had knocked at the door. We don't know who he was or what he wanted but Faith ended up getting hurt. He told me

We pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a minute. I hadn't even realized Alec had gotten out until he had knocked on my window. I jumped a little when I heard it. I opened the door and got out.

You feeling alright? Alec asked me closing my door

Yeah I'm fine just thinking about things. I told him

He grabbed my hand as we walked into the hospital. I saw Alice standing there waiting for us. She smiled when she seen us and started walking down the hallway. We fallowed her and she led us into a room. She opened the door and we walked in. I saw Jacob and Leah standing there talking to Carlisle while Seth was watching Faith sleep. When we walked in all eyes went to us.

How is she? I asked Carlisle

She's been sleeping sense she got here. Seth tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. Carlisle told us

Do we know what's wrong with her? I asked him

No we don't but there is an entry wound on her shoulder. Whoever came to the door injected something into her blood stream. He told us

Have you called Nathan and everyone? I asked him

No we thought you might want to do that. He told me

I nodded. Okay I'll be right back. I told them and let go of Alec's hand walking out.

**What's wrong with Faith? Wait and find out. Please review.**


	12. AntiVirus

Ren's POV

I went out to the car and got in grabbing my cell. I closed and locked the door. I dialed Nathan's number.

Hello? He answered

Hey Nathan it's May. I told him

How are you feeling? He asked me

I'm fine a little sore but that's not why I called. I told him

What's happened? He asked me

It's Faith. A vampire came to the house and injected something into her body. She is at the hospital with Carlisle right now. We can't get her to wake up so now I'm calling you. I told him

Does he know what's wrong with her? He asked me sounding worried

No he doesn't. He hasn't seen anything like this before. I think you guys should come here. I told him

Okay we will be there as soon as we can. Thanks for calling May. He said and hung up

I sat there for a minute trying to think of anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned on the radio and Never to Late by Three Days Grace started playing. I started thinking about Tyler and what he had told me. This was his favorite song.

Flash Back

We were sitting at the port in Port Angeles listening to his IPod and talking.

Hey Ren? He asked me

Yeah Tyler? I asked looking at him

Do you love me? He asked me

Of course I do Tyler. Why would you even ask that? I asked him

I don't know. I just thought after all that has happened in the past year that you might not love me anymore. He told me

Tyler that will never happen. I think the past year has shown us that no matter what happens we would always be there for each other. I told him

Then that song came on.

Nothing is ever to late. He said

Do you regret anything? I asked him

Not one thing Ren. What about you? He asked me

Sometimes I think I do but then I think if I hadn't had done those things that I wouldn't be here with you. I told him

I think everything is going to be alright. With you and me nothing can ever change the fact that I love you. He told me

End of flash back

Just remembering everything we had been threw put me to tears.

Nothing is never to late. I whispered to myself.

I tried to think if Tyler had said anything about a poison of some kind. Then I remembered.

Flash back

You see if you mix a drop of venom from a vampire with the blood of a human you can turn someone into a vampire but if you mix the blood and the venom with the blood of a shape shifter you can get an anti-virus. Of course we have never tried it on anyone. All we need is a test subject but no one is willing to take that risk. I mean who would? Tyler told me

End of flash back

That's it. I gasped and got out of the car I ran into the hospital at human speed and into the room

I know what he injected her with. I told them

They just looked at me.

An anti-virus. He was trying to come up with an anti-virus for becoming a vampire. All he needed was a test subject to see if it really worked. I told them

What? That's not even possible. Jacob said

Anything is possible when you're Tyler. That is how he will take over. He can use it as a threat to other vampires who try to attack him. All he would have to do is get one drop in them and they are done for. I told them

That makes sense. If he can make that then no one will want to mess with him in fear of being a human. Some of us who have been around for centuries at a time would become dust. Carlisle said

So what does this mean for Faith? Seth asked

I'm not sure. Right now all we can do is wait. But sense she isn't a full vampire I don't know if it will work. I told him

So what are we going to do if it does work? Alex asked

I'm not sure. She will have to become her real age so she would be what? Fifteen maybe. I said

Sixteen. She is only three years away from her body age. I heard someone say and turned to see Jane

Where is everyone? I asked her

They will be here soon. They wanted me to go ahead so I can see if she is okay. She told me

So I'm guessing you heard? I asked her

Yeah and you need to stop crying. She told me

Same old Jane. Always spying on people. I said giving her a hug

I'm really good at it. She told me

Anyway, we just need to see if she will be affected. I told them

Where am I? I heard someone asked and seen Faith's eyes searching the room

Faith you are at the hospital how do you feel? Carlisle asked her going into doctor mode

Like I'm on fire. She told him an I realized she was sweating

Check her temp Carlisle. I told him

He took a thermometer and put it in her mouth.

Hold it under your tong until it beeps. He instructed her

Only two of you can stay the rest need to leave. Carlisle told us

Seth needs to stay. I told them

You're staying to Ren you know more about it than anyone right now. Alice told me

Okay. I said and they left

I heard a beeping noise and looked at Faith.

She's running a 124 fever. We need to bring her temp down. Carlisle told us

What do we need to do? Seth asked

We need to get her back to the house. We don't know the side effects and I can't have her here if something were to go wrong. Carlisle said

I can have Alec run her to the house. He is the fastest one here. You can go with him and I can drive home by myself while if Seth doesn't care have Alice drive his Jeep back to the house. I told him

Okay we need to hurry. Carlisle said and I went to get everyone.

Faith's POV

Alec was carrying me out of the hospital and I started to shake. I was freezing but I was so hot. I didn't understand what was going on all I know is that I was in pain.

You are going to be okay Faith. Alec told me

I-I ho-hope s-so. I stuttered to him

We are almost there just stay awake for me Faith. He told me

Alec? I whispered to him

Yeah Faith? He asked me

I-if I d-don't make I-it tell Seth I-it wasn't hi-his f-fault. I told him feeling my eyelids starting to close

Faith don't talk like that just stay awake we are almost there. He told me

I'm sorry. I whispered and I was sucked into the endless darkness

**No Faith! I wander what is going to happen in order to find out keep reading. Please review.**


	13. Blood

Ren's POV

I jumped into my car ignoring the pain of my side and started it. I started to speed down the road and half way to the house I heard sirens. I looked and seen police lights. I pulled over and he got out of his car. I hadn't met this cop before.

Could you get out of your car mam? He asked me

Fine. I sighed and got out

You do realize that you were speeding and swerving down the road. He told me

Yes I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry I have a very sick friend and I need to get to her. I told him then the car door opened and I saw Charlie

Ness? Why were you driving so fast? He asked me

I'm really sorry but my friend she is really sick I am just trying to get home to see her. Carlisle is checking her out. I told him hoping he would understand.

I see. Malcolm let her go it's an emergency. I will be by to see you later Ness. He told me

Thank you so much. I told him

I have a great idea why don't we give you an escort so no traffic will bother you. Kind of like a welcome home present. Charlie said

Thank you so much Grandpa. I told him

I got in the car and Malcolm got back into the cursor and we started down the road to the house. When I got there Charlie pulled out of the driveway and got back onto the road driving away. I ran into the house.

Why did you have a police car on you? Nathan asked me

My grandpa wanted to make sure no one got in my way. I told him

Nice. Matthew said

I heard a scream come from upstairs.

What's going on? I asked them

She is in a lot of pain. Whenever she is touched or moved she screams. That's all we know right now but you need to get up there. Nathan told me

I ran up the steps and into Carlisle's office.

What's going on Ness why is she like this? Seth asked me shaking a little

I don't know hold on. I told him and grabbed her arm.

I pulled out what was hurting and I could see everything she was. I had seen and felt her last thoughts. She was more scared than anything.

She's really scared. She doesn't understand what is going on. Seth talk to her. Tell her everything is going to be okay. I told him keeping my eyes closed and focusing on her

Faith everything is going to be alright all we need to do is for you to wake up so we can run some test and you should be fine. Don't worry okay. He told her

I felt her get calmer and then I seen the conversation with Alec she had earlier and I let her go.

She was calming down keep talking to her Seth. I told him

Carlisle we need to inject more half-breed blood into her. It might help fight off the anti-virus. I told him

Well we have six of you here so get the others ready. He told me

No it can't be them. The same blood type won't work and I'm stronger than them blood wise. They can get sick but I can't. I told him

Ren you can't be the only one to do it. He told me

I know the risk Carlisle but Faith is like my younger sister. My blood will help her heal quickly and it can help over power the anti-virus. You know it will work. I told him

Okay. He told me

He grabbed a needle. The door opened and I looked to see Alec.

What are you going to do with that? He asked us

He is going to take some of my blood to help Faith fight off the anti-virus. I told him

You sure that will work? He asked me

Yeah positive. I told him

He grabbed my hand and Carlisle stuck the needle into my arm drawing out blood. After he filled three syringes I started to feel dizzy.

I need one more than you can go sleep this off. He told me

Okay. I told him

After he drew the last one I felt ready to pass out. Alec picked me up and carried me to my room. He went to walk out but I stopped him.

Please don't leave I need someone here. I told him

I will be back don't worry. He told me

That's what Tyler told me and he never did. I mumbled

Then he was crouching by me.

May I'm nothing like Tyler and will never hurt you. He told me and kissed my cheek

I fell asleep. I woke up and it was night time. I felt the hair on my neck stand up and looked around. I seen red eyes looking at me and I froze. I closed my eyes and opened them and they were gone. I got up shakily and walked out of my room and towards the stairs. I started to walk down them and lost my footing. I fell down the last ten steps and hit my head on the tile floors below.

May are you okay? I heard Alec ask

I think so. What the hell? I asked

What? He asked me

There are like three of you. I told him

He chuckled shaking his head. Just lay there for a minute until you vision becomes right. He told me

I closed my eyes and blinked a few times my vision becoming regular again. I looked at his eyes and remembered the ones that were in my room. I bolted up.

What's wrong? He asked me

I took a breath. Nothing. How is Faith?

I'm doing better thanks to you. She told me and I looked and seen her on the couch

Renesmee. I heard a voice whisper

My eyes darted around the room trying to find the source.

May are you sure you're okay? Alec asked me

I'm still tiered I woke up a little freaked out for some resin. I told him

Well come on let's get you back to bed. He told me

Okay night guys I will see you all in the morning if I don't fall again. I said slipping at the word fall

Do you need to be carried? Alec asked me

Please I would hate to get even more hurt than I already am. I told him

He picked me up and carried me to my room. We laid down on my bed.

Where is my family at? I asked him

They all went out hunting. He told me

I will have to do that tomorrow. I told him

He started I hum a song I had never heard before. Before I realized it I was asleep.


	14. Trap

Ren's POV

I was in my room by myself. I was looking around trying to figure out why I was freaked out. I looked to the window and it was open. I went and closed it. After I locked it I sighed in relief.

Renesmee. I heard someone say behind me

I jumped flipping around. I seen Tyler and two other guys. The two guys had Alec.

What do you want Tyler? I asked him not taking my eyes off Alec

I see I have your attention now Ren. Tyler said with a smirk

Just tell me what you want. I told him

That's the thing Ren I can't have what I want as long as he is around. He told me looking back at Alec

Boys. Tyler said and the grip on Alec's arms got titer and they started to pull.

No! I yelled and bolted awake

I was shaking and I felt someone grab me. I jerked away from them.

Hey May it's just me. I heard Alec say

Alec. I said and hugged him

What happened I heard you scream from down stairs and I came up. What's wrong? He asked me

Tyler was going to kill you. I was so scared. I told him

Hey that's not going to happen. Now everyone is outside fighting if you want to go. He told me

Yeah I'll be down in a minute. I told him

Okay just yell if you need me. He told me and kissed my forehead and ran out of the room.

I got up and got into the shower. I stood there for a few minutes before getting out. I put on a green tank top and a pair of black shorts. I put on my black flats and walked over to my window. I opened it. The cool breeze touching my warm skin. I took a deep breath smelling in the dew from the morning air. I could hear the wolves and my family out by the creek on the other side of the house playing around.

Come on is that all you got Emmet? I heard Matthew taunt

I smiled then caught a sent I had not smelled before. I opened my eyes and looked out to see a vampire running full speed towards my window. She jumped into it almost tackling me in the proses. She rolled and stopped at a crouch facing me.

We meet at last Renesmee Cullen. I have been wait a while for this. She told me and lunged at me

I let a growl escapee my throat as I was tackled. I rolled and kicked her off of me sending her slamming into the wall. There was a loud crash when she hit the wall and she knocked some of my pictures off the wall. She let out a growl and jumped at me again. I grabbed her and we went out the window. I flipped her under me and we made contacted to the ground. There was a whole in the ground where we made contact. She kicked me off of her when we heard the family stop what they were doing. I slammed into the side of the house and she ran. The wind was knocked out of me and by time the family came she was gone. I was coughing trying to get my breath back.

May are you alright? Alec asked me

Yeah I'm fine. I told him finally getting my breath back

What happened? My dad asked me

I was looking out my window and I seen her running towards it so I got ready. We fought some and then she tried to tackle me and we went out the window. I'm fine though. I told him

Did you recognize her? My mom asked me

No. So Emmet did Matthew kick your butt? I asked him with a smirk

We had to stop because of you miss I get attacked every five minutes. He told me with a smirk

Well I think I have shown I can protect myself so we can get back to the game. I told them

Let me take a look at your stitches then you can join in. Carlisle told me

Okay. I told him and we walked into the living room.

I lifted my shirt and he looked at my stitches. Most of them was broken but I was healed to he just took them out.

You are set to go Ren. That's going to be a scar but I think you should be fine. Just be careful. He told me

Okay thanks. I told him

We walked outside and I seen Emmet and Matthew fighting again.

I bet ten buck Emmet beats him. I heard Jasper say to Seth

I don't know man Matthew is pretty strong. Seth told him

So you in? Jasper asked

Yeah sure. Seth told him

I smiled and shook my head at them.

Hey May what's up? Zoe asked me

Not much. Why aren't you fighting? I asked her

I was waiting for you. You still haven't fought me from the last time. She told me with a smirk

Okay when Matthew and Emmet are done. I told her and she nodded heading over to Sammie to tell her

Hey. Alec said coming over to stand by me

Hey. Who are you fighting? I asked him

No one. He told me

Why not? I asked him

You know me I don't like to play fight unless it's with Jane and she doesn't feel like fighting. She doesn't feel comfortable around your family just yet. He told me

Oh. Well me and Zoe are fighting. I told him

That will be an interesting fight. You might want to use your shield so she can't take some of your power and use it as her own. He told me

Don't worry I already have it up. I told him

I looked over and seen Emmet pinned to the ground by Matthew and smiled.

You loose. Matthew told him

Fine. Who's next? Emmet asked while getting up

May and I are up. Zoe told them

We got into our stances and waited for my dad to call go.

Go. My dad said and she lunged at me

I avoided her touch and when she went to go by me I shoved her towards the ground. She grabbed me and I used my power on her. I sent a burning feeling to her and she let me go. She looked confused for a moment.

Can't take it can you? I asked her

How are you doing that? She asked me

Something I got from my mom. I told her with a smirk.

I lunged at her and she waited for me and I jumped over her grabbing her shoulders and flipping her over me in the air sending her towards the ground. When I landed she was getting up. She grabbed me and I sent a wave of pain towards her. This time she didn't let go like she couldn't. I stopped for a second and closed my eyes trying to pull what she was feeling. I sent fear to her and sent a blood curdling scream after it. Then she dropped her touch and backed away. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

I didn't know. She said

I looked at her confused.

Your power sends what you have felt, done or seen. I didn't know you have felt like that before. She said

I was getting looked at. What? I asked her

You have witnessed and felt that burning agonizing pain you sent to me. Where? She asked me

Renesmee. I heard someone whisper

I looked around feeling scared again.

What's wrong? Jasper asked coming in front of me

I don't know. I told him

I think we are done for now. Zoe said and walked out of the circle. I did as well.

Who's next? Emmet asked.

After that I didn't really pay attention. I kept looking around on high alert. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped a little.

Hey I'm sorry about earlier. Zoe told me

It's fine. Just don't freak out like that again. I told her

Hey are you okay? She asked me

Yes God I'm fine why does everyone keep asking me that? I snapped at her

I felt bad when I looked at her face.

I'm sorry Zoe I'm just stressed out right now. It has nothing to do with you I'm sorry I snapped. I told her

It's fine. I'm going to go talk to Sammie for a bit. She told me and ran off

I caught the eyes of someone running threw the woods. In the moment I was tired of this so I ran after them. When I bolted at full speed after them I seen some of the family start to fallow but stopped when I growled at them. When I caught up to the person and I jumped on them. When I seen their face I almost freaked out.

Naul? What are you doing here? I almost killed you! I told him

Why hello Renesmee. Sense you're not going to kill me can I get up? He asked me

Yeah sorry. I told him letting him up

The resin I am here is because I was running threw heading to Canadian. But I stopped when I seen you and that one girl fighting. You have gotten good at it I must add. He told me dusting himself off

Thanks and yeah that was Zoe she is like us. I told him

Is she your sister? He asked me

No the Voltaire had some children. They're six of them all together. I told him

That's interesting I suppose. He said

You can come meet them if you want. I told him

Maybe another time. He told me

Okay. Before you go there is a Vampire named Tyler out there with an army. He has come up with an anti-virus for being a vampire. All you need if you get injected is to come here. My blood can fight it off. He tried it on Faith but we used my blood to fight it off and now she is better. So be careful. I told him

Good to know Renesmee. Thank you sister. He told me

Welcome. Now give me a hug before you go. I told him with a smile

So pushy Ren. He said with a smile and hugged me

Don't be a stranger and come visit me sometime. I told him

Got it be careful and call me if you need me. He told me

Got it and you do the same. I told him and he nodded.

Then he was gone. I smiled. We had grown a brother sister relationship while I was growing up. He would always be my big brother even if we weren't related. I decided to walk back. Half way back someone ran by me but stopped. Then ran back to me and I seen it was Alec.

Hey. I said to him

Umm hi where did you go it's been ten minutes? He asked me

Talking to my brother. I told him

Brother? He asked me

He's not really my brother but I think of him as one. You remember Naul right? I asked him

Yeah I remember him. He said

That's him. I told him

Oh. Why did you snap at Zoe earlier? He asked me

I stopped. She told you about that? I asked him

Yeah she is just worried about you. Everyone is. Ever sense you woke up you've been jumpy and everything. He told me

It's getting late we need to get you out of the sun Mr. Sparkles. I told him with a slight chuckle.

Ha ha you are so funny. He told me

I just chuckled an fell.

Can't walk and talk at the same time? Alec asked me

I went to pull my foot and then I was shot up into the air.

What the hell? I yelled

It's a trap. Someone is hunting something. Alec said watching me

Are you going to help me down? I asked him

Yeah but I need a knife. That is wire and our teeth can't cut that. He told me

So what am I supposed to do? I asked him

Yell as loud as you can if someone comes by and I will send Seth and Jacob to come and watch you until I get back. He told me and took off.

**Review Please.**


	15. The New Girl

Seth's POV

Faith, Jacob and I waited for Alec to come back with Ren.

What the hell? I heard her yell

What do you think happened? Faith asked

Knowing Ness anything can happen. Jacob said and then Alec came running up to us

I need you to watch May. She was caught in a trap and is hanging in the air right now. I'm going to get some wire cutters. He told us and ran off

Come on. Jacobs said shaking his head

We ran into the woods to find Ren.

She has way too many nick names. I commented to him

Yeah but oh well. Jacob said

So how are you doing? I asked him

Okay I guess. I love her but I don't think she loves me. If only she knew. He told me

So you haven't told her about you imprinting on her? I asked him

No I didn't. She doesn't need to know. He told me

But Jacob she should know! I told him

I heard a scream. We went into wolf form and ran full spread towards her screaming. When we got there, there were some vampires around her.

What are we going to do Jake? I asked him

Attack. He told me

If you attack we kill the girl. I heard someone say and they parted showing the girl that attacked her earlier with a knife at Ness's throat. We froze.

Now that I have your attention, I would like to make a deal. She said

Get on with it. I said in my head

We want the witch twins in a triad for Renesmee. She told us

Then everyone came through behind us.

Let her go. Edward hissed

She pressed the knife down harder onto Ness's neck and I felt everyone get tense

Who are you to Tyler? Ren asked her

So you know him then? Wonderful, than this should be easier to explain. The girl said

What are you to him? She asked again

We are a couple as if that is any of your business. The girl told her

Ha that's funny. Ren said to her and the girl pressed the knife deeper where a little blood came out

What's funny about it? The girl asked her

I felt the shield put over our thoughts.

She wants us to attack while she distracts her. Jacob said

You ready Edward? I asked in my head looking to him

He shook his head.

I will let them know. He mouthed and went to speak with the family and the half breads.

I turned my attention back to Ren.

What are you talking about? The girl asked her

That's right he married me so really we are the couple. Why do you think he wants me captured so badly? Ren told her

I should just kill you now. The girl said

Go. I heard a whisper and we attacked

It was easy but the girl got away. We took care of the ten little vampires and Alec cut Ren down.

You okay? He asked her

Yeah I'm fine. She told him

I walked over to her and nudged her with my noise.

Hey Seth. She said with a smile and the. Her eyes darted around again.

You need to tell her Jacob. I thought to him

Seth stop talking about it. He told me

We all headed back to the house.

Alec's POV

We walked back into the house and May went up to her room and I followed her. She walked into her room and when I walked in I closed the door.

May you have been acting off all day are you sure your fine? I asked her

No I'm not fine. I don't want to be left alone anymore. Whenever I'm alone I see him. She told me

What do you mean? I asked her

This morning when I woke up I saw him standing in the corner of my room watching me. I have been having dreams about him killing the people that I love. I keep hearing his voice whisper my name. I'm really scared Alec. She told me I could hear her trying to fight back the tears

I pulled her towards me and hugged her tight. I hadn't known she had, had these fears. I didn't know she had been seeing him. She started to cry.

Shhh May everything is going to be alright. You are safe and I will never leave you alone if you don't want me to. I told her

I don't want you to Alec. I heard her say

Then I won't. I told her

We stood there for a while her tears had started to slow down and she whispered something.

What was that? I asked her

She pulled away. Nothing is never too late. She told me

What does that mean? I asked her

Nothing Sparkles. She told me

Shut up. I told her with a smirk

Ready to go down stairs? She asked me

Don't you have to hunt? I asked her

Yeah I do. You want to come? She asked me

Yeah, sure, why not. I can try it considering I have been here for a week and haven't eaten anyone. I told her

Okay. She said and walked to the door

I fallowed her and we walked down stairs.

Hey I need to hunt and I thought I should take you guys so you don't starve. May told Sammie, Faith, Jane, Zoe, Matthew, Nathan, and Victor

We have to drink animal blood don't we? Nathan asked

Yes you do. Come on you will be fine. I can show you how to hunt. She told them and walks out the door

They all fallowed even Jane. I was surprised to see my sister. I walked with her.

Yes brother? She asked me

Nothing Jane. I told her

So your new name is Sparkles? She asked me with a smirk

No it's not! I told her

Okay whatever you say brother. She said

Okay guys watch and learn. May told us and went into hunting mode.

She closed her eyes to listen for and sound and three seconds later she went running off after something.

**That was a less entertaining chapter in my opinion but as you can all probably tell Jacob doesn't want Renesmee to know about the imprinting. You will all find out why soon. **


	16. Hunting and Shocking News

Alec's POV

It was funny to watch the others ketch their food. I had been hunting with Edward before so I sort of had the hang of it. After we were done some of us had blood on our shirts. Jane was the only one out of us besides May to not have any blood on her. I guess because she is a natural hunter she got a quick handle on things. We all ended up in a field surrounded by trees and you could hear the water from the treaty line crashing agents the rocks. I was looking around at everyone. They were making fun of each other trying to see who was the one with the most blood on them. All in all everyone was laughing and having a good time. I didn't see Faith or May anywhere and got a little worried. I looked over at Jane and she looked at me. Then she was right by me.

If you are wondering where they are they went to go talk. She told me

About what? I asked her

Faith had heard Seth and Jacob fighting about something and she wanted to ask May about it. She told me

Then I heard a growl and everyone shot up from their sitting position into a standing on. I saw a Black wolf with a grey one and a tan one. Jane and I got in front of everyone in protective stances. Then a guy came out of the woods on the side with the wolves glaring at us.

What are you doing here bloodsucker? The guy asked

We should be asking you the same thing mongrel. I told him

You are on our land witch gives us the right to kill you. The guy told us

Jared! You know they are not on your land! I heard May yell coming out of the trees with Faith

They almost are Renesmee. He told her

Leave us alone Jared go get back on your land. Tell Sam I have things under control and I get you feel uncomfortable with them here. She told him

Can I talk to you for a second? He asked her

She went to walk over there but I stopped her.

It's fine they won't hurt me. She told me and I let her go.

She walked over there and they were talking in hushed whispers.

I'm done talking about this! Goodbye Jared! She told him after a few minutes

Just make sure it doesn't happen again. He told her

It won't I know what I'm doing now. She told him

We will be over to talk to Jacob and the others later. He told her and walked off

I was confused for a second.

Whatever. She mumbled and walked back over to us

What was that all about? Sammie asked her

Nothing don't worry about it. She told her sighing

Well then I am still trying to figure out how Jane got no blood on her. I heard Matthew say an my sister smiled

Then they went back to arguing and he and Faith started talking again.

What are you going to do? Faith asked her

I don't know but what are you going to do. You know Sam isn't going to be happy about this. Especially from who your family is. She told her

I know but I can figure something out. I could always talk to my dad about letting me stay. I mean we all could stay. Well besides Jane and Alec. Aro won't let them stay. She told her

I know. I don't know what we are going to do about all this. Then Tyler comes into the mix and everything gets worse. May told her

Does Alec know about what you and him have been threw? Faith asked

No only Seth, Alice, and Jasper know about that. Well now you but I can trust you. She told her

What is that supposed to mean? Does she not trust me or something? I asked myself in my head

Renesmee! I heard someone call

Come on guys we need to go. May said and got up

We all got up and walked. May came up to me and walked with me.

What's the matter Sparkles? She asked me

Could you please stop calling me that? I asked her with a chuckle.

Nope, not until I can come up with something else. She told me

Alright glow worm. I said

She looked at me. I am not a glow worm! She told me

Stop calling me sparkles and I will stop calling you that. I told her

Fine. She said

We walked back into her yard and Alice was standing there with a worried look on her face.

What wrong? May asked her

I have close set up in your rooms for you to wear. Go change. Alice told us

I got this feeling like she didn't want use to hear what her and May were going to talk about. We all walked inside and went to our rooms. All the guys shared a room and all the girls shard a room. I was a little shocked to see our Voltaire cloths.

Why are we putting these on? Matthew asked

Aro wants us back. Nathan said

**What are they going to do? Aro wants them back and they are all worried they won't return. Will they? Read and find out! Please reveivew.**


	17. Leaving

Ren's POV

What do you mean? I asked her

I saw it. It's going to happen. It is happening right now. She told me

No I can't go through this again Alice. I can't. I told her trying not to cry

It has to be you Ren. No one else can do that! She told me

I can't. I told her and then someone came down stairs

Why are we going back to Volterra? Alec asked Alice

I looked at her. I thought it was for the best with what is going on for you guys to leave. She told him glancing at me

Alice they can't go. If they do then we won't stand a chance. I told her

I agree we are going to need all the help we can get but they do have to leave. For a short while and Alice is going with them to show Aro what is going on. My dad told me

I can't believe this. I said and walked up the stairs

Alec fallowed me. What can't you do? He asked me

Tyler is coming for me. I'm going to have to kill him for good. I told him putting my forehead agents the wall

Well isn't that a good thing? He asked me

No it's not a good thing! You wouldn't understand. I told him and went into my room

He stayed quiet while I searched threw everything in my room. He went and sat on my bed just watching me. I couldn't find it.

Where is it? I asked myself in frustration

What are you looking for? He asked me

A picture. Well a drawing of a little girl. I told him

You mean the one that you left in your room in Volterra? He asked me then I remembered. I had taken it there and put it up on the wall.

I threw a vase at the wall. I was under a lot of stress I had left my most prized possession and I would have to kill my ex-boyfriend, my best friend. I leaned on the wall trying to calm down but it wasn't working I was shaking with anger at myself for leaving it there. I closed my eyes trying to think.

I need Matthew and Emmet. I said and walked out the door

Matthew, Emmet! Outside! I yelled walking out the front door

They fallowed without question and the rest of the family fallowed. I had my shield up so my dad couldn't figure out why I was upset. That was the only picture I had, the only reminder of her. I needed to let off some steam so I found the two strongest vampires here to fight. Seemed logical enough.

Whatcha need Ren? Emmet asked me

I need you two to throw everything you have at me. I want to blow off some steam. I told them

They looked at each other than smiled.

You got it Ren. Emmet said and came after me

I jumped over him and landed on my feel. Matthew came at me. When I jumped up I kicked him in the face and pushed off. He fell back words landing on his back. I laughed at him and then was tackled from behind. When I landed i had him flipped over under me as we skidded to a stop. He was holding me down and I felt panic.

Emmet. I heard Jasper say

I broke free from his grip. I could feel my adrenalin pumping and then I heard someone come behind me and I turned thrusting my weight at them. That made them go to the ground and I rolled off of him and Emmet landed on him. I held Emmet down until he wanted to get up.

Nice Ren you want to go again? Emmet asked me

No I'm good now. I told him

Nice scar. Emmet told me

I looked down at my shirt and seen it had come up some. I pulled it down and walked off. I saw everyone come out of the house. They were ready to leave and were waiting for Matthew to get changed. He ran into the house. Faith came up to me and hugged me.

Don't forget what we talked about. We will be back as soon as we can. She whispered to me

I won't. I told her

Then Sammie and Zoe came up to me. The both gave me a hug.

We will return. And don't worry while we are gone we will keep an eye on Alec for you. Sammie told me

Thanks. I told her

Then Victor and Nathan came up to me.

Kick some butt for me. Victor told me and gave me a hug

You guys better come back. I told them with a smile

Victor nodded and walk over to his sisters.

I'm a little afraid to touch you. Nathan told me

Understandable. I told him

I will see you in a few days. He told me and went to walk away but stopped by my ear. I will bring you back your picture. He whispered to me

Thank you. I whispered back and he nodded.

Then I saw Jane. She hugged me and I was still a little shocked by it.

I will keep him in line for you along with the others until we get back. You just stay out of trouble. She told me with a smirk

That is so out of the question. I told her with a slight chuckle

I know. She told me and walked away

I was tackled in a bear hug by Matthew. Do not loosen up on your fighting. You and Emmet are the only two that will willingly fight me. He told me with a smile

Trust me I won't. I told him

Good. He told me and walked away

Then Alice came up to me with Jasper.

We will be quick and try to make it back before it starts. Alice told me

When we come back you better be a happy little Ren so I don't have to worry all the time. Jasper told me with a smirk

I will try. I told him

Then last but not least Alec. He pulled me into a hug.

Don't forget your promise to Jasper. He told me

Yeah I know and be careful out there. I told him

Oh and Alice is excited. He told me tapping the ring on my finger.

She knows? I asked him

She can see the future so of course she knows. He told me

I sighed. I don't care. I told him

I will be back in a day or two. He told me

Okay see you then. I told him and he kissed my forehead then walked away. Then they all disappeared into the forest.

**Poor Renesmee. Please Review **


	18. Remembering

Ren's POV

The house felt empty without them there. After they left I put up my shield and went to my room. No one tried to stop me understanding I needed some time alone. I closed and locked my door. I leaned agents the door closing my eyes and taking a breath. I laid in my bed and I finally cried. I had been holding this cry in for a long time now and I wasn't going to try to stop it. I cried into my pillow letting the tears roll down my face. I just laid there as my world came crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could feel myself starting to drift asleep after a while and finally just fell asleep. I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed so I got up and grabbed a book and my sketch pad starting to draw what I seen out my window. I drew a humming bird and the trees then I drew whatever came to mind and all I could thing about was yesterday when me and everyone got done hunting and went into the field. Everyone's happy face while they laughed and made fun of one another. I smiled looking down at my picture that had taken me three hours to get perfect. I hung up all of my drawings and looked at the book. I seen it was Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. I had read it once and didn't really want to read it again. I picked it up and a piece of paper fell out. I set my book back on my bed and bent to pick up the paper opening it.

I miss you. Is what it said and then it was signed by Tyler and then there was a PS. On the bottom of it. I read it.

I'm sorry for what happened and I miss her to. It said and I was shocked I started to remember the night it had told him about a year and a half ago.

Flash back

Tyler I need to talk to you. I told him trying to get him to come out of the party.

Right now? He asked me

Yes right now it's important. I told him

Fine. He told me and we walked out of the door and towards my car

I leaned on it trying to think on how to tell him.

What is it Nez? He asked me

I'm pregnant. I told him flat out

He just stood there for a second. I started to panic thinking about if he didn't want the baby. What if he just left me by myself to take care of her? I hadn't even thought about any of this until now. I felt the tears weld up into my eyes as I got into the car. He just watched me get in and drive off. I was crying. The tears felt like fire as they fell down my face. I whipped my face and didn't even hear the car until it was too late. It crashed into my side and sent my dad's Volvo flipping. The last thing I remember was the car not flipping and the top of the car on the ground. I woke up to Seth trying to get the door open.

Move I'll get it. I heard my dad say

Seth moved and the door was ripped off.

Renesmee are you okay to move? My dad asked me

I think so. I whispered to him still confused

Okay ready? He asked me and picked me up

I had blood and cuts covering my body. I had a piece of glass in my leg.

I'm going to pull this out. Ready? My dad asked me when he set me on the ground.

Yeah. I told him and he pulled it out. It was about three inches deep into my leg. Seth was looking from me to my stomach. I then thanked God I had my shield up still. I started to get teary eyed again.

Edward I think you should go find everyone and have Carlisle get ready for her. I will take her to the house. Seth told him

My dad looked at him.

Okay. I will see you soon Ren. My dad told me and ran off

What happened? I thought you were going to tell Tyler? Seth asked me

I did and he didn't react well. So I left and then I was hit by a car. Is the baby okay Seth? I asked him

I'm sorry Ren. He told me shaking his head

I cried until we got to the house then I just went numb. I had no emotions by time we got home.

End of flash back

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I sat on the floor. I heard someone knock on the door.

What? I asked

Can I come in? It was Seth

I got up and let him in. When he walked in I closed and locked the door again. He looked at my new pictures I had up.

I see you have been busy. He said looking at me

Yeah I have. I told him trying to keep the tears from falling down my face.

What's wrong? He asked me

I handed him the piece of paper. He read it and looked at me. I nodded to him the tears finally slipping out. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into His shirt.

Hey it's okay Ness. Everything is going to be fine. He whispered to me trying to comfort me

I'm scared Seth. I don't know what I'm going to do when the time comes. I told him my silent tears turning into quiet sobs as I tried to calm down.

Ness I just have two questions for you. The way you answer the first one will depend on the second question. He told me

Okay. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. Go ahead. I told him

Do you still love Tyler? He asked me looking me strait in the eyes

I... I started to say and my mom came into the room

They are almost here we need to head to the clearing! She told us sounding alarmed.

We looked at each other and ran out of my room.

**Well what do you think? That's the big secret that Alice, Jasper, Seth, Faith, and Renesmee are keeping from everyone. Well I bet you can't wait for the next chapter so I will update it as soon as I can. -Thalia**


	19. Fight Number 2

Alec's POV

Aro we need to leave now. Alice told him rushing into the throne room

What's going on? Faith asked her

They are under attack and are outnumbered. I'm really sorry but we need to leave right away. She told him

I looked at Aro pleading with my eyes to let us go help. He looked at me and then looked to Felix.

You can go and I'm sending Felix with you. Aro told us

Okay come on we need to hurry and we don't have much time. Alice said and we ran out of the room. We all ran non-stop so it only took us twenty five minutes instead of an hour. I knew everyone was running on adrenaline and when we got to the field it was hectic. There were wolves and vampires fighting at least five each. We went into action. Jane and I started using our powers like the others. I was grabbed from behind and whoever it was had a tight grip on my neck which they had in a head lock. We were knocked to the ground and I heard a growl come from the person who knocked us over. I jumped back up to see May and Tyler growling and hissing at each other.

Go help the others. May told me

Be careful. I told her and ran off to help Faith who was having trouble keeping people away. Zoe was helping Jane by using Jane's power along with her.

It looked like Matthew and Emmet were having a blast. After me and Faith were done we split up to help the others. I heard a loud crash and looked to see where it was coming from. When I wasn't paying attention I was attacked. When they had me on the ground I couldn't break loose from their grips. They locked their arms around me so I couldn't break free as they brought me to my knees. I looked and seen they had everyone like this but Matthew who was still being wrestled to the ground. Tyler had Jane and I felt panicked. I kept trying to break free but I couldn't get loose. The only one who wasn't captured was May and she had her sights on Jane and Tyler.

Let her go Tyler. She growled at him

Now, now Renesmee I suggest you take a look around before you make any more threats. He told her

She looked over at us. She was shocked to see us all taken down but we were outnumbered by a lot and our powers couldn't work on them anymore. When she seen me she froze. Then she looked really pissed off and glared at him crossing her arms over her chest.

What do you want Tyler? She asked him threw gritted teeth.

Well there are two things. One of them for my own amusement. I just want to see how your family would react to finding out pore innocent Renesmee isn't so innocent after all. He said with a smirk.

She froze. I could see the tears threatening to fall from her face and I glanced at everyone else. They all looked confused besides Alice, Jasper, Seth and Faith. That made me wonder what was going on.

I don't know what you are talking about. May told him

Yes you do. Seth knows I know that for a fact. I saw you crying when you read my note and then he was telling you to calm down. I know he knows everything. Don't you Seth? Tyler asked looking at him

Seth just growled at him. Tyler smiled.

What is he talking about? Edward asked

I'm surprised you were able to keep it from the mind reader of the family. But now I think our dirty little secret should come out. He told her

She was silent. He gripped on to Jane's neck titer and May went to help her.

I will let her go if you tell them. He told her

She looked at us. She had tears in her eyes so it had to be really bad for her to cry. That made me worry.

Ren's POV

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me right now. Everyone would hear about me not being a Virgin and getting pregnant. I didn't want my whole family to know. What would they think of me? Oh God what about Alec? He would probably never want to look at me ever again. I looked over at his confused face and took in a shaky breath. I was so scared about what everyone would think but none of that mattered right now. Right now I was worried about Jane. Tyler would kill her in a second if I tried anything. She looked frightened because she couldn't get her powers to work on him. I closed my eyes and composed myself and made myself look confident and not scared as hell. I looked at Tyler dead in the eye and nodded in agreement.

Ness...I heard Seth say timidly

No I think they should know but on one condition. I told Tyler

What would that be? He asked me

That you let everyone go after I tell them. I told him

Fine as long as they don't attack anyone. He said

They won't you have my word. I told him

Go on and tell them. He told me

I felt all eyes on me and got nerves again.

You guys remember the car accident I was in last year? I asked them

Yeah why wouldn't we? My mom said

Anyway a two months before that I had become pregnant. The night of the car accident I was coming back from telling Tyler when I was hit. I had lost the baby in the accident. I told them closing my eyes to keep from looking at their faces and to keep the tears from coming out.

I heard the shuffling of paper and opened my eyes. I saw Nathan pull my drawing out of his pocket and smiled. He held it out for me to grab and I ran up to him and grabbed it.

Thank you. I whispered and put it in my pocket while I went back to where I had been previously standing.

I looked at everyone only to see shocked faces from everyone who didn't know. Then everyone was let go and they all ran into one group. Then I saw my chance and took it. I ran full speed at Tyler knocking him to the ground. His minions went to attack me only to be stopped by my family. They all started fighting again. Tyler smiled at me as I had my hands around his throat.

You still never answered Seth's question. He whispered to me

I did love you Tyler but now it's too late. I told him feeling the tears weld up in my eyes thinking about what I was about to do.

Nothing is never too late. He told me

I'm sorry. Whispered and tore his head off

When the sound of glass braking was heard everything stopped. No one made a sound and looked to where the sound came from. I closed my eyes breathing in the sent of water trying to keep from crying. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just killed my best friend, the person I have been in love with for years and now he was gone all because of me.

Go back! Someone yelled and Tyler's little army retreated.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder to look up and see Faith. She smiled down at me and it started to rain. My dad threw him into a fire before it could burn out. I stood up by Faith and looked up into the sky. I felt rain droplets hit my warm face hiding the tears I had let slip out. I looked at the rest of my family who stood there watching me.

I'm sorry. I told them

For what? My mom asked me sounding confused

For having you guys find out this way. I should have told you all before all of this had happened. I'm sorry for everything. I told them

You have nothing to be sorry about. Alec told me

Then shock hit me. My picture! I ran as fast as I could back to the house trying to get out of the rain before it destroyed my picture. I heard them yelling my name but didn't stop. When I got into the house I ran up to my room and threw the paper out of my pocket and onto my desk. I opened it up to see my picture fine but the paper had to be dried. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my hair drier and ran back to my room. I plugged it in and turned it on. My bedroom door opened and I saw Alec and my dad standing there looking at me questionably.

Why did you run? My dad asked me

My picture would have gotten destroyed if I would have stayed out there a second longer. I told them

Then they were by my side looking at the picture I was drying.

Why is that picture so important to you? It's just a little girl sitting in a field picking flowers. Alec said

It would have been my daughter. Alice had a vision of her and I took the images of her and drew her. This is the only one I have. I told them

When my paper was dried I smiled and hug it up on my wall with my other drawings. My dad and Alec came over looking at them all. I had a drawing of the Voltaire when they had come to kill me, I had one of Seth, Leah, and Jacob in wolf and another one of them human. I had pictures of the different clearings I had been in and I had a picture of my family. I had pictures of the different covens and the different shape shifters I had come to meet over the years. I had a picture of Tyler sitting on the dock at port Angeles looking out into the water. I had pictures of flowers and animals. Then finally you see the drawings from earlier today that I had drawn. The one of the end of the hunting trip from yesterday before they all had to leave. I didn't have very much room on my wall because of all the pictures but I had a whole other wall to work with then the ceiling. Then everyone else was in my room.

Guys there isn't that much space in here for everyone. I told them

You make it look like you have too much time on your hands squirt. Emmet said gesturing to my wall of pictures

Can we take this to the living room? I asked

Yes we will be down there. Alice said glancing from me to my dad and Alec pushing everyone out of the room. She closed the door

I sighed afraid what was going to be said.

Well that all was...unexpected. My dad said

You know me a women of many secrets. I said and then my dad looked at Alec

Okay then I will be down stairs with everyone else waiting for you guys to come down. My dad said and ran out the door

I looked at Alec confused.

Is there anything else you are keeping from me Renesmee so I'm not in shock later when I hear about it? He asked me

He used my real name! He has never used my real name. I knew I was in trouble then.

Alec please understand. I told him

What is there to understand? That you didn't trust me enough to tell me? I heard you and Faith talking about how you could trust her with the information but not me? He told me

I took it. He rambled on and on about how I didn't trust him and that wasn't the case. I was afraid he would run and leave me by myself if he knew.

Are you done? I asked him

Yeah go a head. He told me crossing his arms over his chest

Alec its not that I didn't trust you. I trust you completely it's just I didn't want anyone to know. I mean I kept it from my family for Crying out loud! I told him

He sighed. What did you mean when you told Faith about Sam not being happy about something especially with who her family is? He asked me

I froze. Don't worry about it. I told him

May just tell me. She is like my sister and I need to know what goes on with her. He told me

Seth imprinted on her. I told him

**I hope that cleared up anyconfusion about Seth and Faith. Let me know what you guys think! -Thalia**


	20. Imprinting and New Wolves

Ren's POV

Alec stood there frozen for a minute but then he seemed to get angry.

Alec? I asked him standing I front of the door so he couldn't run out and kill me best friend

He took in a deep breath closing his eyes trying to calm down.

I swear if him or anyone of them hurts her I will kill them without hesitation. He told me opening up his eyes

You would have to get there before I do. I told him with a smirk

I'm sorry for the way I reacted May. He told me

It's fine Alec. I told him

It's just I love you and the thought of me loosening you or anything happening to you I just...I don't know what I would do. He told me

I was silent. I didn't know what to say or how to react but I felt like I was missing something. Like I couldn't understand something. He just watched me for any reaction then there was a knock at the door and I came back to reality. I opened the door and seen Faith. She looked scared and I went on full alert.

What's wrong? I asked her

It's Seth. Jacob and him are fighting out in the clearing but your family refuses to go out there. They said they need to settle their fight without the influence of others. Please May we need to get out there. She told me

Come on! I told her and we ran out of the house

We ran into the clearing and I saw them in wolf form. Seth had claw marks on his side and had a limp.

Jacob, stop it! I yelled

He went to lung at Seth and Faith went to get in front of him but I knock her out of the way getting tackled. I was scratched down my arm, a crossed my stomach and down my leg. Jacob backed away from me shock was all in his eyes. I was in a lot of pain and I tried to stay calm but I felt the tears welled up in my eyes. My skin burned where it was torn open. Jacob growled and ran off.

May! Faith yelled running to my side

Oh my God! May are you in any pain yet? She asked me

I realized she was bleeding from her cheek and I reached up to touch her face with my good arm. I smelled an unfamiliar sent and Seth came to stand guard in front of us. I heard the thudding of paws on the ground and then feet. Seth growled at them. Faith stood up to see who they were.

Faith help me up. I told her

She looked at me and put my good arm around her shoulder helping me stand. I looked and seen three wolves and one guy.

What are you doing here? I asked him

We are just passing through. We don't mean any harm. He told me

What is your name? I asked him

Adam. What are your names? He asked me

This is Faith and the wolf is Seth. My name is Renesmee. I told him

What are you guys? You smell like vampires but you have heart beats. He said

We are half breads. Vampire fathers but human mothers. I told him

I've heard of you. Your name just clicked in my head. He walked forward and Seth growled at him

Relax I'm not going to hurt her. He told Seth

Seth didn't let up but stopped growling at him.

You get those marks from a wolf? He asked me

Yeah. I told him

I could always send the guys after him. If you want. He told me with a smirk

That won't be necessary. Thanks any way Adam. I told him

So are we aloud to pass through? He asked me

Yes as long as you call next time. I told him getting a look from Faith

That's kind of hard when I don't have your number. He told me

I told him my number and he repeated it.

Okay got it. Next time we need to pass threw I will call and you can meet us right here to make sure we get through okay. He told me

Yep by Adam. I told him and they ran a crossed the field.

Seth ran into the woods to turn back into his human form and came out in a pair of shorts. He ran over to us.

Ness how much pain are you in? He asked me

A lot. Why were you guys fighting? I asked him

About you and Faith. He told me

What about us? Faith asked him

Ren Jacob doesn't want you to know but I think you should. Jacob imprinted on you when you were a baby. Seth told me and I stopped breathing

Wh-what? I asked him

He loves you Ness and now he is getting mad because you love Alec. That's why I had to tell you because I think he is going to do something. He told me

I was quiet trying to think.

Seth we need to get her back to the house. Faith told him

You okay to walk or do you need to be carried? He asked me

I want to walk I'm just going to need some help. I told them

Okay I'm going to put your bad arm over my shoulders. Seth told me and put my arm over his shoulder.

I had to suck in a breath to keep from crying from the pain. I blocked their thoughts as well as my own as we walked.

I know this hurts but you do realize we are going to have to tell them what happened. He told me

No we can't they would kill him. Set me down for a second. I told them

Okay so what do we say happened? Faith asked

We tell then a group of wolves came through attacked and Jacob went after them. That's why he's not with us. They will smell Adams wolves so it would work. Seth you just need to tell Jacob what to say. I told him

You want to protect him after what he did? Seth asked me

Seth he is my friend. What else do you expect me to do? I'm not going to let them kill him because of something I did! I told him

He just looked at me for a minute. Fine I will tell him but let's get you to the house you look like crap. He told me

Okay and Faith you can't tell Alec. I told her

You know he is going to be really upset when he sees you like this. She told me as we started walking again.

Just promise me that you won't say anything to him. I told her

Fine. She told me and we walked into the side yard

I can't jump the creek. I told them and someone came running out the front door

I saw it was Alec and my dad. They both jumped the creek and came up to us.

We were attacked by some new pack of wolves. One went to attack Seth while he was distracted and I jumped in front of him only to be shoved out of the way by May. If she wouldn't have jumped in front of me I would have been dead. Jacob went after them. Faith told them

Nathan and Jane came out.

Are you guys okay? Jane asked

Yeah we just need some pain meds and we will be good. Seth needs to go help Jacob before he gets himself into trouble. I told them

You guys got her? Seth asked taking my arm off of his shoulders

Yeah be careful Seth. My dad told him and he ran off into the woods

I was starting to get dizzy and then I was picked up.

I have you May. I heard Alec say and I fell asleep

**Now she knows about Jacob and then they lied to the family about it. What do you think will happen? Let me know what you think. -Thalia**


	21. A Very Pissed Off Alec

Faith's POV

May has been asleep for a while now and Alec refuses to leave her side. He feels bad for not fallowing us Into the clearing and I felt like total crap letting Jacob just walk and pretend like nothing happened when he did this to her! I am just so aggravated and mad! I wanted to just go up there and tell Alec what really happened but I couldn't! I had promised May I wouldn't say anything. God what is wrong with me? Carlisle has tried to talk me into letting him look at the scratches on my face but like I keep telling him I'm fine. I was going to lose my mind if he asked me again. Jasper kept taking glances at me and I could tell he knew something was up.

Faith, are you sure you don't want me to look at that? You wouldn't want it to get infected. He told me

Carlisle stop asking me that! I don't want you looking at it because when the dog shows his stupid face around here I want him to see it! I want to kill him for what he did to May but I promised her I wouldn't do anything so if you would. Leave. Me. Alone! I told him and everyone looked at me

Faith! Outside now. Nathan hissed at me

I sighed and got up walking out the door before him. When we got outside he tackled me to the ground.

Get the hell off of me! I yelled at him trying to push him off

Faith that is enough! You need to stop being a bitch to everyone who tries to help you! You have been like this for three hours now what the hell is going on? He yelled at me

I was shocked. Nathan was the quiet one. Who never said much of anything. This is a totally new Nathan. I had never seen him like this. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes blurring my vision. I started to cry.

Damn it Nathan! I yelled at him hitting his chest.

He just pinned me down letting me hit him until I had to stop because I was crying so hard. Everything just hit me all at once. Me almost dying, everything with Tyler, everything going on with Seth and Jacob. The bastard Jacob. I wanted to kill him. I heard someone come out of the woods and Nathan got off of me looking to see who it was. I got up and seen Jacob and I was furious.

How dare you! I screamed at him

He took a few steps back.

What are you talking about? He asked me

You know exactly what I am talking about! I yelled at him and lunged only to be grabbed and had warm arms holding me back

Faith you promised. Seth whispered to me.

I don't care Seth! I told him

Then a wave of calm washed over me and I looked over to see Jasper.

Faith you need to calm down. Jasper told me and the rest of the family came out to check in what was going on.

I hate you with very fiber of my being! You discussed me and yet you think everything is going to be fine with her and your wrong! She doesn't love you like you think she does! How could you put her threw this along with everything else that has been going on? I yelled at him

He was pissed and was shaking now. I didn't really care because I was daring him to attack me again.

Shut up. He told me

No Jacob I will not shut up! You can't make me be silent! I am not afraid of you! I yelled at him feeling another wave of calmness come over me.

God damn it Jasper stop it! I yelled at him

Faith you need to calm down for now okay? Please we promised her. Seth begged me

After hearing his voice and feeling him shaking I had to stop. I couldn't make him more upset, with everything else going on. I sighed and glared at Jacob.

You are so lucky I am going to walk away from this right now but I swear to God if you pull any crap with anyone here I will personally kill you myself. I told him and turned around only to hear him chuckle

Is that a threat half-breed? He asked me

I stopped and looked at him. I could see everyone tense up when Nathan hissed at him.

Consider it a promise. I told him

He just stood there glaring at me as I walked away. I realized Nathan wasn't fallowing and got out of Seth's grip and ran back to him. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

Come on let's go see May. I told him and he nodded.

We walked back into the house not being followed by the Cullen's. Jane was up with Alec. So it was me, Seth, Nathan, Sammie, Matthew, Zoe, and Victor walking up the stairs and into Mays room. She was still asleep and Alec was still sitting by the bed watching her sleep. I felt bad for him because he didn't know the truth. Jane looks over at us and motioned for me to close the door.

How is she? Seth asked them

Carlisle said she just needed rest and he would ask more questions tomorrow about the attack. I can see why he hasn't asked you anything Faith but you look like crap. She told me

Yeah I kind of thought I didn't look to good. I told her leaning on the wall closing my eyes trying to stay awake but was falling miserably.

Faith why don't you go to sleep too? You look like you need it. Zoe told me

No I'm fine. I told her yawning after words.

Come on sis let's get you to bed. Matthew said and picked me up

Whatever. I mumbled to him

I felt myself hit a bed and be covered up. I opened my eyes to see Nathan and Matthew looking at me.

So who was it that attacked you guys? Matthew asked me

I don't know. I told him drifting off to sleep

Come on you know who it was so just tell us. We promise not to do or say anything. Nathan told me

Jacob. Was the last thing I said and fell asleep.

Alec's POV

She is going to be okay Alec. You heard what Carlisle said. Jane told me

I know but I just feel like she isn't telling me something. I told her

Well why don't you go take a walk and I will sit here with her. Jane told me then the door opened

Sammie, Zoe, Victor, Matthew, Nathan, Seth, and Faith all walked in. Jane motioned for Faith to close the door.

How is she? Seth asked us

Carlisle said she just needed rest and he would ask more questions tomorrow about the attack. I can see why he hasn't asked you anything Faith but you look like crap. Jane told them

Yeah I kind of thought I didn't look to good. She told us leaning on the wall closing her eyes.

Faith why don't you go to sleep too? You look like you need it. Zoe told her

No I'm fine. She told her yawning after words.

Come on sis let's get you to bed. Matthew said and picked her up

Whatever. She mumbled to him

Then they walked out the room, with Nathan walking behind them. I looked at Jane and she nodded.

Come find me if anything happened. I told her

Don't worry I will. She told me and I walked out the door to only hear Nathan and Matthew asking Faith who attacked them

Jacob. I heard her say then it went silent.

I was beyond pissed. The next thing I knew was Jasper was by my side.

What's wrong Alec? He asked me

Jacob attacked May and Faith. I told him

Then Nathan and Matthew came out of the room looking pissed off as well and looked at us.

He is so dead. Matthew said

Jasper I know you don't think that this is right but it hast to be done. I'm sure no one will stop us. Nathan told him

I am going to get Jane and everyone. I said and walked back into the room.

What's wrong Alec? Jane asked me

Jacob is the one who attacked them. I told her

Everyone looked at Seth who was in the corner of the room.

Why didn't you tell us? Zoe asked him

We promised we wouldn't say anything. He told us and Jane ran out the door

We all fallowed after her. She ran out the front door and then we heard a scream. She was using her powers on him.

Jane! What are you doing stop! Bella yelled at her

I covered her eyes and Jacob stopped screaming.

Alec! You know he deserves it! Why did you stop me? She screamed at me

Sister we must be rational. I agree he deserves no mercy but we must give it to him. For now anyway. I told her putting on my Voltaire voice so she knew I meant it.

Ma fratello! Egli merita di morire per quello che ha fatto! Non voglio essere razional! She told me in Itallian ( But brother! He deserves to die for what he has done! I don't want to be rational!)

Jane che e necessario interrompere e calmati! I told her (Jane you must stop and calm down!)

Bene! She told me (Fine!)

Victor take her back into the house. I told him in a harsh tone

What? No way in Hell am I going back in there while you spare that…..that Mutts life! Jane yelled

Jane! That is enough! Now go! I yell at her getting more aggravated by the second.

Everyone is silent. I have never used that tone with Jane. She looked just as surprised as I felt at the moment. Then I felt a burning pain. I closed my eyes tight and just let her attack me. My legs gave out from the pain and I fell to the floor just concentrating on my breathing. The pain stopped and I opened my eyes looking over at Jane. She was over top of me.

Alec I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! She told me

That hurts like Hell. I told her

Yeah tell me about it. Edward told me

Alec? I heard Faith yell and then she was by Jane

Are you okay I froze for a second when I saw Jane attacking you. She told me

Yes I'm fine. Can I get up now? I asked them

Yeah sorry. They both said at the same time then looked at each other. I chuckled at them.

Alec just shut up. Faith told me and I did like she said

Faith you are going to have to let him talk you know. Seth told her

Sorry. Alec you may speak when you want. She told me

I hate that I have two sisters that both bacekly have the same power. I told them

Love you to bro. Sammie told me

So why did you guys come out here in the first place? Alice asked us

Then I got mad all over again. I looked and seen Jacob getting ready to run if he needs to. I just wanted to kill him but I couldn't.

Alec. Edward said timidly reading my thoughts

I know. It told him

Then the thought of what he did to Faith and May and Edward growled.

What is it? Bella asked him

Jacob is the one who attacked them. Edward said and Jacob ran turning into his wolf form and I went after him.

Bella was keeping Edward from running so I was the only one who ran.

**Let me know what you guys think! -Thalia**


	22. Attack

May's POV

I could hear everyone talking downstairs and I heard crashing come from the forest. I kept my shield up so no one could tell I was awake. I walked over to the window and leaned on the side of it. It was dark outside but that didn't stop me from seeing trees being knocked down in the distance. I closed my eyes listening to my family down stairs I heard everyone's voice but Alec and Jacob. I heard a howl rip through the night and panicked.

I think she is awake. I heard my dad say

I jumped out the window and ran into the forest. I fallowed the growl and snarls that came through. I know I was close when I was almost crushed by a tree. I was getting aggravated by my hair at this point because I forgot to put it up when I left so it was sticking to my face because of the sweat. I walked listening to them as they fought. I guess Jacob was in human form because I heard his voice to.

Do you really think she loves you? She is just using you until she is old enough to get with me. Jacob said

When is it going to get through to you that she doesn't want to be with you? Alec yelled at him then there was another crash

I don't think you get it. I have been waiting for years to get together with Renesmee and you aren't going to get in my way. Jacob growled then there was a ripping sound and I started to run

I ran towards them and when I got to them Jacob was over top of Alec and I went into attack mode. I ran and tackled Jacob knocking him off Alec. I jumped away from him and stood at a crouch in front of Alec. When Jacob took a step forward I growled at him. He stopped and looked at me.

Jacob that is enough. I told him in a stern voice

He just growled and ran off. I knew this wasn't going to be the last fight between these two but at least no one got hurt this time. I got up and looked at Alec. He was still on the ground and I started to panic some.

Alec? I asked going to his side

I sighed when I saw his eyes look at me. His eyes looked hurt and worried.

What's wrong? I asked him

He snapped right out of it after I asked him.

Nothing love don't worry about it. He told me

I just looked at him for a second or two and then helped him up.

May! I heard someone yell and looked over to see Seth and Faith running towards us

I was tackled by Seth who just sniffed me.

Seth I'm fine. I told him trying to push him off of me

He licked my face and got off.

Really Seth? I asked him getting up wiping off my face

I looked over and saw Faith trying not to laugh and Alec just standing there. I crossed my arms and felt a tingling feeling in my stomach. I closed my eyes and listened. Seth started to wimpier and came to my side. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and grabbed at it. I opened it and seen and number I didn't know. I answered it.

Hello? I asked

Hey it's Adam. He said

Hey! I said

Is it safe to come through? I can smell vampires and wasn't for sure if we could kill any. He told me

Yeah it's safe I'm actually standing here where we were earlier. I told him looking around

I know I can see you. I heard him say and I jumped around

I smiled and closed my phone. Alec got in front of me.

They are friends Alec calm down. Faith said coming to stand by me

Yeah we are just passing through. Adam told him

He still seemed timid about getting out from in front of me until I pushed him and he almost fell forward. Faith and I laughed when he glared at us.

I saw Adam get tense and the other wolves looked a little jumpy. I looked and saw my family on one end and Sam's pack on the other.

No one here wants any trouble. I spoke up

Sam wants to know what they are doing here. My dad told me

They are just passing through. I told them

Then Leah came out and ran to her brother's side like they were talking. I looked back at Adam and he looked tense and worried.

Sam says that they need to leave and they better not come back. My dad told me

Well they aren't on their side of the treaty line so it's really up to Carlisle. They aren't harming anyone or anything. I told them crossing my arms

Sam growled. He barked and the wolves left. He stopped and barked again for Leah but she didn't move. He barked again and she barked back. He left without her.

May we pass through? Adam asked

You know big words two? I said sarcastically

That is not a big word Ren but yeah I know them. He told me

Good. I told him

You may pass anytime you would like. A friend of Renesmee's is a friend of the family. Esme told them

Thank you. He said to her

But you still have to call me. I told him

Okay got it. Bye guys. He said and they took off into the forest

Why don't we get back home. Alice said

Yeah lets go. Faith said and we all started walking back home

Alec and I staid towards the back of the group so we could talk some.

Are you feeling okay? I asked him

Yeah why wouldn't I be? He asked me not even looking at me

I stopped and let his hand drop out of mine. I got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then I was attacked. I was thrown back far away from my family and I caught a tree branch and held on to it. I looked around and saw two figures running towards the tree.

Come on down Renesmee. The women told me

Yes come down please we won't hurt you. Much. The man said and laughed at his own joke

If you weren't going to hurt me then why am I up in a tree? I asked them

When the man went to run up the tree I sent a wave of pain to everything in a two feet distance so when he got close to me he would be in some really bad pain. The man was thrown from the tree by a speeding object and I could tell it was Alec. He was faster than my father and then the man and the woman both screamed out in pain and I knew it was Jane. I tried to life myself up onto the branch but my should hurt really bad. It hurt to move it in anyway and I couldn't really move it. I let that arm drop to my side and looked down. I saw a branch down below me. It was about ten feet down and I wasn't sure I could get it. I thought about just dropping and trying to land on it but I would half to land it just right.

Don't even think about it! My dad called up to me

To late the thought is already in my mind. You guys are only what forty feet down I think I could take the impact. I yelled back down to him

I wouldn't risk it. Let me come up and get you. My dad said and got about two feet away and then fell.

What the hell was that for? He asked me

Sorry forgot about it. I told him and let the pain go away. I put it down. I told him

He started back up and when he got to me he had to get on the branch but when it cracked he stopped.

Renesmee I'm going to need you to climb towards me okay. He told me

This is going to hurt. I said to myself and lifted my bad arm up and started towards him trying not to look down

I had this terrible fear of falling. Not heights but falling from them. I just breathed and tried not to concentrate on the pain in my arm. I was about a foot away from him when Jasper called up to him.

I don't know if her arm will let her go much further Edward. Jasper told him

Come on Renesmee just a little further you have this. My dad told me

I put my arm up again but when I put some of my weight on it, it hurt so bad I had to let my arm drop to my side.

Come on just a few more inches. He told me reaching his arm out holding onto the tree with the other.

I can't. I told him

Yes you can. Come on Renesmee you are almost here. He told me

I looked up at him. I sucked in a breath and put my arm up I reached out and our fingers touched then my arm gave out. It happened in slow motion for me. I saw his face as I fell and I closed my eyes wishing it was all a dream. I can't believe I had failed.

**Let me know what you think! Thalia.**


	23. Scarry thoughts

Edward's POV

When she fell I could see her wanting to scream but not letting it out. I froze for about three seconds then jumped after her. I didn't think she would survive the fall but I knew I would. The family was yelling and trying to figure out what to do and I grabbed her. I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over and then we made contact with the ground. I will admit it was painful. When she opened up her eyes and looked at me I smiled at her.

Caught you. I told her

She sucked in a breath.

I think I dislocated my shoulder. She told me

Everyone was frozen in place until Alec moved to help Renesmee up not touching her shoulder and Emmet helped me up.

Nice ketch bro. He told me and patted my back

Is she okay Carlisle? I asked him

Her shoulder is dislocated. I'm going to have to relocate it. He told me

Okay. I told him. Renesmee keep your eyes on me. I told her looking at her dead in the eyes

She nodded and started to breath. Carlisle grabbed her shoulder and pushed up and inward. She let out a gasp but that was pretty much it.

I'm going to have to wrap that up when we get home. He told her

Okay. She told him and Alec helped her up.

Let's head home. I said and we all started back home again.

Alec's POV

I was panicking inside. My sister and Felix went to take care of the two vampires who tried to kill May. She kept one hand on her shoulder afraid it would pop back out of place if she didn't. She looked at me afraid.

What the hell? She was afraid of me? Why? I asked myself in my head

I saw what you guys did to those vampires. It made me think that if I got you mad enough you could do that to me. She whispered to me

I grabbed her hand and held her in place.

I need to talk to May just keep everyone walking please. I sent to Edward he nodded and everyone kept walking.

May that would never happen. I could never and would never hurt you intentionally hurt you. When I saw you being thrown through the air all I could think about was getting to you and making sure you were okay. If you would have gotten seriously hurt trust me I wouldn't be able to function right until you got better. I love you May I hope you can believe that. I told her

She just looked at me for a second.

I do believe you Alec. I love you so much. She told me hugging me with her good arm.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. We stood there for a little bit just enjoying each other's company but I had to brake it.

So are we letting Alice plan the wedding? I asked her and the look on her face made me laugh

If we didn't then she would kill me. So yeah she is planning it. She told me

You know Jane and the other girls are going to want to take part in it too right? I asked her

Yeah and I'm sure Alice will love to have the help. Do you want to know something? She asked me sounding excited

I'm sort of afraid now. I told her

Don't be. I am planning on asking Jane to be my maid of honor. She told me and I guess the look on my face was funny because she busted out in laughter

My sister Jane? You want her to be the maid of honor? Do we know the same Jane? I asked her

Yes we do. So do you think she will say yes? She asked me

I think she would love that May. I told her

You really think so? She asked me

Yes I do. I told her

She smiled and I kissed her.

You know I am going to have to ask your dad for permission to marry you right? I asked her

No I didn't know that. She told me

Well your dad is old fashion and I am as well and sense you are around and talking to him now I have to ask him before we plan anymore. So when we get back your dad and I are going for a walk and we are going to talk. I told her

You're not afraid? She asked me

No because he can read my mind to know if I am lying to him or not. He knows how much we mean to each other so I'm hoping that he won't hurt me because of that. I told her with a slight chuckle in my voice.

Well come on I want to get some pain meds for my shoulder because it hurts. She told me and started to walk away from me

I grabbed her good arm and spun her around. I kissed her softly for a moment then let her go. She smiled up at me and we started to walk back to the house. I could tell this was the calmness before the storm and I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

**Let me know what you think? If you have any suggestions on the wedding let me know and it may be put in there. –Thalia**


	24. Good News and Fights

May's POV

When we made it back to the house I was a little nerves because my dad and Alec left almost instantly. Everyone just kind of looked like it was weird because it was. I went and sat in the kitchen with Faith, Victor, Nathan, Mathew, Sammie, Jane, and Zoe. They watched me as I sat down.

"So where did Alec and your dad go?" Victor finally asked after two minutes

"Alec went to talk to dad about the thing." I told them

"What thing?" Mathew asked and Nathan face palmed.

"We can't be twins." Nathan sighed

"Yeah we are." Mathew said and Nathan shoved him out of his chair

Mathew went to jump on him but Rosily came in.

"Alright you two better stop it." She told them and they looked at her

"But Rose….." Mathew whined

"No. Now Alice told me and I came in to tell you that I am helping." She told me with a smile

I nodded. "Let's just hope dad won't kill him." I said glancing out the window.

"He isn't going to kill him. You over think things Renesmee." She told me

"I guess. So who all knows?" I asked her

"Just me and Alice, well and whoever else you told." She told me

Then I saw them back from the woods. I jumped up and ran out the back door. I stopped once my feet touched the grass. My head was going a mile a minute and I could just tell it was giving my dad a head ach by trying to read it. They stopped once they saw me and Alec smiled.

"Come here." My dad told me and I ran forward.

I stopped in front of him and he pulled me into a hug.

"You know your mom won't be happy about this right?" he asked me and I squeezed him

"So we can?" I asked him pulling away to look at his face and he smiled at me

"Yeah, I'm not going to make you be unhappy. So if this is really what you want then you have my blessing." He told me with a smile.

I smiled at him and hugged him again. "Thank you so much daddy."

"Now all we need to do is break it to the family." He said and I let him go

"Oh no. this may go bad." I said

"Everyone will be happy; well your mother might need a little time for her to get used to the idea." He told me

"What if Jacob attacks again?" I whispered to him

"Don't worry we can keep him away." My dad told me then nodded towards Alec. "I will be inside. Just come in and you guys can get everyone ready and tell them yourselves." He told us with a smile

I nodded and he ran to the door. Then he walked in and shut it. I turned to Alec with a smile and hugged him.

"I can't believe this is happening." I told him with a slight chuckle.

"I couldn't believe it myself. It went a lot easier than I thought." He told me then kissed my cheek

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I let him go and looked at his face. He was smiling.

"So are you ready to go tell everyone?" he asked me

"Yeah, God Alice is going to be so happy. When do we want to have the wedding?" I asked him taking his hand in mine.

"One step at a time my love. I'm sure Alice already has it planned out anyway." He told me and gave me a kiss

"Come on I want to tell them!" I told him and started to pull him towards the house.

He chuckled at me. When we made it to the door I felt nerves. All of these pictured and ideas started to shoot threw my head. What if they weren't happy? What if they didn't like the fact that we were getting married?

"You need to stop worrying yourself. I'm sure they will be happy because you are happy." Alec told me and I looked at him

I nodded and we walked into the house. Everyone was still sitting in the kitchen and when they saw us they smiled.

"Well?" Faith asked me

"Go into the living room." I told them

They all practically ran into the living room and Mathew took that chance to tackle Nathan. Then they started to roll around and into the living room they went. Then I heard them let out a yelp.

"Now you two better stop or I will use all of my power on you." Jane told them and I sighed good old Jane.

I sucked in a breath and we walked into the living room. Everyone watched us and all we could do was smile.

"What is all this about Renesmee?" my mother spoke

"Alec and I are going to get married." I told them

It took a few minutes for everyone to realize what I had just said. A few heart pounding minutes. Alice was the first to speak.

"I can't wait to go over the plans with you!" she said and shot up to hug me

That's when everyone started to smile, everyone approached us. The guys smiling and shaking hand with Alec. Patting him on the back welcoming him to the family, Emmet put him in a head lock and messed up his hair. All the girls hugged me and asked about the wedding. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that she was happy for me. The only person who didn't come up was my mother. I glanced at her and she got up and left the room. While everyone was talking I slipped out to fallow her. I walked out the front door and she was starting to head into the woods.

"Mom!" I called after her and walked down the front steps

"Why him?! You are supposed to be with Jacob!" she yelled at me turning around

"I don't want to be with Jacob. I don't like him like that." I told her

"Where is he? You hurt him really bad Renesmee and you don't even care!" she told me

"I do care mom. He was my best friend! I know I hurt him but he should want me to be happy and so should you!" I yelled back at her taking steps forward

"I don't want my daughter with a Voltaire! He is using you Renesmee, they are using you! Why can't you see that?!" she yelled at me taking a few steps towards me

"Alright now that pissed me off. I was trying to be civil with you and all you want to do is bash everyone that I love? That is low mom." I told her feeling my heart rate pick up and felling myself start to shake out of anger

"They don't love you! I don't understand why you care so much about someone who doesn't give a shit about you!" she yelled at me moving closer (That was really said to me a few days ago.)

"How dare you!" I screamed at her moving closer

We were so close that if we took one more step towards each other that we would be in each other's face.

"How could you do this to him Renesmee?!" she yelled at me taking another step

Now she was all up in my face and it took everything I had not to hit her.

"Get out of my face." I told her through clenched teeth.

"Make me." She said

I growled at her and she pushed me. That is when I lost control and lunged at her. I tackled her to the ground and she kicked me off. I slammed into a tree crashing through it and hit another one about 25 miles away. I got up ignoring the pain and tried to stand on my feet. There were black dots dancing a crossed my vision and the world seemed to be spinning. Then I saw her running up towards me. When she got close she drew back he fist and I knew she was about to punch me. I dropped to the ground at last minute and her fist crashed through the tree and I jumped back up and took her down. Then I heard the yelling as I sat on top of her and punched her in the face. She flipped us over and tried to hit me in the face. She got me once but not very hard and I kicked her off of me. I sent her flying through the air slamming into a tree. Before she could get fully on her feet I had my arm over her throat and her pinned to a tree. Then I knew that they were close because their voices were closer.

"Enough! You are done!" I screamed at her and she stopped trying to break my grip.

She looked at me in shock along with everyone else. I felt someone grab my shoulder and looked to see Alec.

"Let her down Renesmee. Please." He told me in a very calm voice.

The look in his eyes is what got to me the most. I could tell he was concerned. I sighed looking back at her shocked face and let her down. Not the adrenaline was starting to go away and the pain started to take full effect. It hurt to breath and my dad read my mind.

"Carlisle look at her and see the extent of the damages." My dad told him and he came to look at me

"Gosh Ren you caused some damage. What did the trees ever do to you?" Emmet asked with a smirk

"Don't worry Em your next." I told him with a smirk while Carlisle had me sit down.

"So I can tell she got you in the face. You're going to have a nasty bruise there for a few days. What else hurts?" he asked me

"My ribs, and I keep seeing dots in my vision." I told him

"Okay let's get you to my office. You might have a concussion." He told me

I went to get up and got dizzy. My vision went out for a few seconds and I grabbed my head feeling like I was going to fall over. I felt someone grab me before I could fall over. Then my vision came back and I looked to see Alec holding me up.

"You okay?" he asked me worriedly

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine" I told him

"Come on let me help you walk to the house." He told me

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get going." I told him standing up strait.

He just grabbed my hand and walked with me. My mom and my dad were the first ones back to the house. They were talking off in the corner and when we walked in everyone stopped talking and Alec helped me up the stairs. I still felt a little dizzy but I wasn't going to show that. My dad watched me worriedly as I walked up the stairs.

"I will be fine." I told him in my head

I finished walking up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. Alec was not leaving my side just in case I went to fall again. He really was worried about me. I'm just a little because of my mom and Jacob. I just don't know. I sat down on Carlisle's table he had set up in his office. Alec stood there next to me while Carlisle lifted up my shirt to check my ribs.

"You broke your ribs again Renesmee." He told me with a sigh

"Sorry. They are the weakest part of my body right now." I told him

"I know, let me wrap them back up." He told me and let my shirt back down.

I felt Alec tense up. I looked at him and then I heard his voice.

"Where is she?" he asked from down stairs

"I think it is best for you to leave Jacob." My dad said

"I saw the damage outside. Is she alright?" he asked

"Jacob you need to leave." Nathan said

"I'll go find out myself." He said and I heard him start up the steps

Alec got in front of me in a protective stance. Then he came in through the door. Carlisle got in front of Alec.

"Jacob you are not welcomed here at this moment. I suggest you leave." He told him

"I just want to see if she is okay. Then I will leave." He said

"It's fine, whatever will make him leave faster." I told them and Carlisle moved.

Alec still didn't move.

"He just wants to see me then he is going to leave." I sent to him using my power

"Don't take a step towards her if you do you will drop where you stand." Alec told him in a deathly voice

Jacob growled at him.

"Alright you two that is enough. Alec move and Jacob you stay there." I told them and Alec stepped out from in-between us.

He wanted to move once he saw my face. He growled again.

"Who did that to you?" he asked me threw clenched teeth.

"My mother." I told him and he smirked

"Over what?" he asked

"Over you." I told him

"Come on Nessie I don't think your mom would hurt you over me. It's not like you two are getting married." She said crossing his arms

"We are." I told him and he just looked at me

"You can't." he told me

"Yes I can and I will." I told him

He growled and took a step forward. Alec got in front of me and snarled at him. I got dizzy again and I grabbed my head. My head started to pound and I knew Alec could feel it with our hands still connected. He turned away from Jacob to face me.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked me worriedly

"Don't pretend that you care leech." Jacob told him

"I need the trash can." I told him and he grabbed it and made it back to me before I could throw up.

I got sick, I threw up blood and it freaked everyone in the room out. I was shaking and I just felt really hot. Carlisle ran out of the room to go grab some things I guess. Alec was keeping his cool but I could tell it was making him uncomfortable. He helped lay me down on my side. He felt my forehead and rubbed my back.

"You're okay May. Carlisle is going to find out what is wrong with you." He told me

Then my dad, Faith, Seth, Carlisle, Mathew and Nathan came rushing in. Nathan and Mathew got Jacob out of the room. They closed the door and then my dad was in front of me.

"You need to break your shield Renesmee, just in case you black out." He told me and I nodded already feeling it coming on.

I broke my shield and felt myself shiver. Why the hell am I shivering if I'm so hot?

"I'm not sure but just try to stay awake. When was the last time you went hunting?" he asked me

"A few weeks or so ago." Said in my mind

"I think her body it just trying to heal itself and sense she hasn't hunted recently it is taking some of her blood, it's making her sick." My dad said

"I have some blood bags, I'll go grab them. We can put an IV into her so the blood can get into her faster." Carlisle said and ran out of the room

"See you are going to be alright." Alec told me grabbing my hand still rubbing my back

Then I fell into the blackness. **Please review! -Thalia**


	25. Wakeing up & Partying

Alec's POV

After she fell asleep is when I started to get worried. I would glance from her to Edward

"Are you getting anything?" I asked him because I wasn't seeing anything threw her hand

"No but her shielded is down. I'm not understanding it like her mind is completely blank. Like there's nothing there." He said sounding confused

The door opened and Carlisle was there. He had a blood bag and he hurried to set it up. I got an image and it scared me. It was just blood everywhere. She knew the blood was here which was a good sign she wasn't completely under.

"Did you see it?" I asked him

"Yeah she knows the blood is here." He said with a smirk

Then everything just stopped. It was quiet. It freaked me out because her heart beat stopped and so did her breathing.

"Carlisle?" Edward said sounding scared

"I know, hold on don't freak out just yet." He told us

"To late." I thought to myself an Edward looked at me

"Is she going to be alright?" Faith asked

"Carlisle that is a last resort. We aren't doing that!" Edward exclaimed to him

"What?" I asked

"It may come to that Edward. Just to jump start her heart. You know it won't turn her because she has been bitten before. We just need to make her heart start beating again." He told him

"You want someone to bite her?" I asked it sinking in

"Just to jump start her heart. Venom doesn't turn her but it is very painful for her. The pain will jump start her heart beat." Carlisle told us

"The venom might repair what is wrong. Like whatever is bleeding on the inside. Could it repair that so she would stop throwing up blood?" Seth asked

"Yes, I'm very sure it will. But I need Edward to do it. He would be the only one out of all of us to not drain her blood." Carlisle said

"If this is going to keep her alive do it. "I saidEdward looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure if it will keep her alive I'm all for it. How much pain will it be for her?" I asked them

"It feels like you are being turned. But it last longer and she is really sore and sensitive after words. That's why we need to get everyone ready to leave. No one likes to be around when she is like that because they are afraid that they will hurt her. Jasper, Edward and Alice are the first to leave. We need to bring Bella in here so she can block Edward from reading Renesmee's mind. Seth, Faith I'm going to need you two to go and tell Alice and Jasper to leave and tell Bella to get up here." Carlisle told us

"I'm staying here." I told him

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked me"I'm positive. I'll stay." I told him

Then Bella walked in. "Go a head she is ready."

Then Edward grabbed her arm and bit her. As soon as he dropped her arm they ran out of the room. I still had a hold of her hand an I could feel the pain. I could tell the Cullen's had left and the only ones here were Seth, Faith, Jane, Victor, Sammie, Nathan, Mathew, and Zoe. They were all down stairs. I felt the burning and I could hear her screaming but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She still looked peaceful in her sleep but on the inside it was like being burned alive. I had to let go of her hand, I didn't want to see her like that. So I only saw her as her peaceful self, sleeping. I walked down the steps and I turned and saw them all there on the couch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Zoe asked me

"We got her heart beating again. Carlisle said she should be fine and we have an IV of blood going into her. All she needs is sleep now." I told them

"Is she okay now?" Jane asked

"You guys know what Jane's power feels like?" I asked them

"Yeah why?" Sammie asked"Imagine that times ten." I told them

"That sounds very painful." Mathew said

"Why are you telling us this Alec?" Faith asked

"Because that is the pain Ren is in right now and will be that way for a few days." Nathan told them

"What did they do?" Jane asked

"They had Edward bite her." Faith said

"Wait so they are turning her?" Zoe asked

"No they aren't turning her they are just jump starting her heart." I told them

Then I finally heard her scream. I ran up the stairs trying to see what was wrong. She screamed again and I grabbed her hand, I could see the tears that had started to fall down her face. I had to stop the pain. I started to use my power to make her go numb. I numbed her from her neck down. She stopped screaming and now the only thing that I couldn't stop were the tears that fell. She whimpered every once and a while but that was it. Once I could tell the pain subsided I slowly let my power go from her. Her eyes shot open and she shot up to her feet letting go of my hand and crouching to a protective stance

."May its me." I told herShe slowly rose to a standing position.

I looked into her eyes and I could see the specks of red threw out her brown eyes. I smiled at her.

"How do you feel?" I asked her

"Like I've been hit by a train." She told me

"Come on lay back down no one is going to hurt you." I told her

She did what I said and when she laid back down she took my hand again.

"Sorry about that. I was confused for a minuet." She told me smiling

"It's fine love. Do you want to go down stairs?" I asked her

"Yeah." She said and I picked her up

"I can walk you know." She told me

"I know but your recovering so your not going to." I told her and ran her down stairs and set her on the couch by Seth and Jane.

"Hey stranger." Seth said to her

"Hey." She said and sneezed

"What was that?" She asked

"That's is called a sneeze. I think you are becoming elegiac to me." Seth said with a smirk

"I think I just have a cold Seth." She told him

"Okay well who wants some food?" Mathew asked

"Food sounds good. Can we go out somewhere?" Sammie asked

"Yeah sure why don't we go to port Angeles and we can go hang out. It is a Friday night after all." Seth said

"Alright I'm in." May said

"Wait guys we just got done fighting off an army, bringing May back to life and now you guys want to go out and party with humans?" Jane asked us

"Yeah." Faith said

"I think I'm going to stay here." Nathan said

"Why I mean come on it just one night." May said

"I just don't want to see what happens to people when they touch me." Nathan said

"Please for me?" May asked

He looked away trying not to look her in the eyes. May has pulled this once with all of us and Nathan was the last one she hadn't done it with. He finally looked and groaned.

"This so is not fair." He said and we all chuckled at him

"Please!" May said

"Fine, fine, just put your eyes away. I'll go." He said

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said and hugged him

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep from touching her and she pulled away really quickly.

"Sorry, sorry I forgot." She said and he let out a breath

"You're fine, I didn't touch you." He said with a smile

"Well let's go get changed then we can all go." I said and they all got up

"Alright come on." Jane said and we all went upstairs


	26. Just to get high

**Hey guys really sorry I haven't updated lately but as some of you know my sister is also writing a story so I was giving her some time to write. So now whoever gets their chores done first gets on the computer first. Usually it's her but I got done today because I did my chores last night. So yeah, here you guys go.**

_**There will be DRUGS in this chapter, just to let you know.**_

* * *

May's POV

We all got ready for clubbing. We were going to go get something to eat and then go to a club. I couldn't wait because I had yet to use my fake ID and now I got the chance to use it. We all went to the inner city out of Forks and went to a restaurant by the club. Jane was talking to the bouncer so we could get into the club in about an hour so then we all sat down and ate some food.

"I can't wait. I have never been out clubbing before. I mean I've been to a bar once but that's not the same." I told them as we sat down

"Who took you to a bar?" Alec asked me

I looked at Seth and he smirked.

"Seth you took May to a bar?" Faith asked him shocked

"Yep it was about two years ago. We were celebrating me passing my final exam. Her parents almost killed me when I brought her home really late and drunk off her ass. It was so funny though totally worth it." he said smiling at the memories

"Yeah I woke up the next morning with bruises covering my legs, arms, shoulders, and hips. I couldn't remember what had happened the night before and then Emmet came into my room talking really loud thinking I had a hang over and I did but it wasn't very bad. God it was horrible. I still have yet to find out what happened." I told them looking at Seth

Seth sighed and gave me his hand. I took it and pulled out his memory of that night.

[**Flash Back** Seth's POV]

"Alright Ness I think you have had enough." I told her as she downed another glass of grape juice and whisky.

"I'mmm fiiiinnnne, Sethy." she slurred out

"Your parents are so going to kill me." I laughed at her

"Who cares whaaat they saaaaay. They caaan't controoll me." she slurred

"Come on Ness lets get you somewhere to run that off a bit." I said and stood

She tried to fallow but fell to the floor and started to have a giggle fit.

"Did…..did, you…..did you seeeee thaaat?" she laughed out and I helped her stand laughing

"Yes I saw it was amazing." I told her and I helped her walk out the door

She stumbled and fell a lot so we went into the woods and got into the field. It took us like an hour because she had to stop and look at everything that was 'colorful' or 'sparkly'. when we got to the field I let her run around and fall as I sat there laughing at her. She stopped trying to get up and just crawled up to me.

"Shhhh, you'll wake up the grass." she whispered to me

"Ness the grass doesn't sleep." I told her trying not to laugh

"It does too." she exclaimed loudly and I laughed

"Whatever you say tiger." I told her and patted her head

She growled at me. "I'll show you tiger."

She went to pounce on me but missed and ate the dirk. She laid there laughing. And I joined her

"Sethy why are you laughing at me?" she asked me

"Because you are really funny Ness." I told her and she got up and pulled a piece of grass out of the ground and screamed

"Oh my God I killed it." she screamed and started to cry

I lost it. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath.

"Seth this isn't funny I just killed something." she screamed at me as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Ness it wasn't alive." I told her still laughing

"Yes it was. I just killed it. Oh no. now it's baby's don't have a parent. They are going to die all because of me." she yelled sobbing

"Ness it didn't have baby's and they aren't going to die. Come on lets take you home so you can see your dad." I told her and picked her up

She smiled at me and I set her on her feet. She started to run and kept falling over things. She ran into a tree before I decided to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home.

[**End of Flash back.]**

May's POV

"Wow I was fucked up." I said with a laugh

"You think? Miss. The grass sleeps." he said with a laugh and everyone looked at us weird.

I showed them all the vision and they all started to laugh. We ate our food and then we left. Everyone was excited to go clubbing but I was a little nerves about it because there are usually drug people here smoking inside the club. I used to smoke weed and cigarettes so I was going to try to stay by Alec the whole time. Seth gave me a look when we go inside and smelled it.

"I'm fine." I mouthed and got closer to Alec.

The music was blaring and people were grinding on each other. Everyone spread off to do their own thing. I saw Faith and Seth at the bar. Alec, Jane and I went upstairs where they had the booths and stuff. We sat down and Jane went off to tell the others where we were. Then I caught her sent. Megan. My eyes darted around the room for her and Bill. She always wore the same perfume. Pink Ice was the name of it.

"What are you looking for love?" Alec asked me

"Someone I knew." I told him then I heard her voice

"Nessie." she exclaimed then sat next to me pulling me into a tight hug

"Megan. How have you been it's been too long." I told her then got a look at her face

She was wearing way to much make up and a very tight short clubbing dress. she was very skinny and pale. She looked over at Alec.

"Ness who is this?" she asked me

"Megan this is Alec. Alec this is my old friend Megan." I told them

"Nice to meet you." Alec said

"Yes nice, very nice indeed." she said

"So Megan where is Bill?" I asked her

"Oh down stairs. You know doing what he does best." she told me with a wink and I felt my face get a little hot.

Alec squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"What does this Bill guy do?" he asked us then I saw him

When he saw me he smiled and made his way over to us.

"So this is where little Ren ran off too. It's been way to long." Bill said with a smile and Alec pulled me closer to him

"Oh you know Bill is a Greener." Megan said with a smile standing up to join Bill at his side

"What is that?" Alec asked

"Ren where did you get him?" Bill asked me

"He lives in Italy. He is visiting me for a while then we are moving. I just wanted to show him around here before we left." I told them

Then I caught sight of Seth and Faith and Seth picked up his pace when he saw Bill and Megan. He got in between them and us and growled a little. Bill looked at him with a scared expression.

"She doesn't want any and neither does here. I suggest you leave now before I beat the ever living crap out of you again." Seth hissed at them between clenched teeth.

"Hey we weren't here to start any trouble Seth. Come on Megan when she wants to see us she will come to us." Bill said

"By Ness, see you in a bit." Megan said

"Yeah see you soon." I said

Then they walked off. Seth turned to me and held out his hand.

"Seth I didn't get anything." I told him

He looked at Alec. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yeah they didn't give her anything. What's a Greener?" Alec asked us

Seth and Faith sat down. Faith looked just as confused at Alec did.

"Go on and tell them Renesmee. They are your Greeners." Seth told me sounding mad still

I sighed. "Greeners are drug dealers. They sell pretty much anything but mostly weed. They sell cigarettes too."

"Wait…..Seth said they were yours…." Faith said

"Yeah I would get my drugs and cigarettes from them. When Seth found out that I was on drugs he beat the living crap out of Bill so he wouldn't sell anything to me anymore. So I've been off drugs for how long is it now Seth?" I asked him ignoring the look on Alec's face.

"Six months I think." he said

"Renesmee if I ever catch you smoking or doing drugs….." Alec started but I let go over his hand and looked at him

"I said I hadn't done them in six months and now you are telling me that if you ever catch me doing them you'll do something? What are you going to do Alec?" I asked him

"Why are you snapping at me I'm just saying…." he started but I cut him off

"No, you are telling me what I can and can't do. You can't tell me what to do Alec." I told him getting up getting out of the booth I felt Alec grab my arm

"May I'm just trying….." he started again and I jerked my arm trying to get out of his grip but he would let go

"Alec let me go." I told him

"Not until you listen to me." he told me his grip getting tighter with movement I made to get away.

"Alec let go you're hurting me." I told him and jerked again and he let go.

My wrist was going to be bruised and I pulled it to my chest.

"May I'm sorry I didn't…" he started again

"Don't. do you know how hard everything has been on me for the past six months? From my family, to my dad, from everything with you. Now this. I'm going to go hunt stay here so I can think. I need to get away from everyone for a bit." I told him and then pushed my way threw the crowd.

I stepped outside and I smelled Megan. I needed a cigarette bad. I fallowed the smell into an ally way.

"Megan." I called and she looked at me smiling

"Hey Ness, you want some stuff? I got extra." she said waving about seven grams around in a small bag.

I looked at it then back at the door seeing if anyone fallowed me out. I walked over to her.

"I don't know Megan." I told her and she put the bag near my nose. I smelled it and then I wanted it

"Come on. We can go somewhere where your friends wont find you." she said

"Alright let's go." I told her and then I saw her pull out a cigarette pack out of her purse.

"Can I have one?" I asked her

"Here." she said and handed me on with a lighter

I put it to my lips then lit it. I breathed in then inhaled. God I missed this. We walked to her car and got in.

[Alice's POV]

I saw Renesmee talking to a girl and she handed her a cigarette. Renesmee lit it and started to smoke. Then I saw the girl filling a pipe with weed and Renesmee taking a hit of it. Then it stopped. Jasper was by my side.

"What happened?" he asked me

"Renesmee was doing drugs." I told him getting my cell phone out

I called Alec.

"Hey Alice." he answered

"Where is Ren?" I asked him

"She went to go hunt." he told me

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"Yeah, she said that was what she was doing. Why?" he asked me

"Because I had a vision. But it might be something, like I've seen it before so my mind was going threw all my visions Ren because I was thinking about her. It's probably nothing.." I told him

"Alright, I'll talk to you later I guess." he said and hung up

"Ren wouldn't go back on drugs. She is to smart to do that." Jasper told me

"Yeah I guess you are right." I told him

[May's POV]

God I missed this feeling. Everything was spinning and slow. I was in a spinning chair and it was so fun to spin. I heard talking and looked over to see Bill talking to Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked him and went to stand but fell face first onto the carpet of the room

I started to bust out laughing along with Megan. I rolled over onto my back and watch the ceiling fan spin around, and around, and around. It just kept spinning.

"Megan why is that spinning?" I asked her

"I don't know Ness. It's like magic." she told me watching it along with me

"Hey Ness try this here." Megan said and fell next to me with a needle.

"What is that?" I asked her with a laugh

"Something that will make this the funniest night you have ever had." she said and went to put it in my arm

"Wait is this going to hurt?" I asked her then Jake was next to me

"Hand it here. I'll do it." he told her and she handed him the needle.

"Jake is this going to hurt?" I asked him

"It will a little. It will feel like a little pinch. Are you ready?" he asked me

"Yeah sure." I said and he stuck the needle into my arm.

It pinched a little but that soon went away as everything started to look wired.

"Wha-what?" was all I could get out then I smelled blood. It was my blood.

I jumped up and walked to the door. I didn't know where I was going but I felt dizzy and colors were mixing together. I felt another pinch in my arm and then it went away. I ran out the door and into the forest. I was scared because I couldn't remember where I was. It felt like everything was melting together. I fell and split my arm open. From my inner elbow down to my wrist was cut open. I could smell the blood. I started to see red and started to yell. But I couldn't hear myself. It sounded like I was whispering. It was hard to keep my eyes open but when I closed them I was afraid. When they closed it was hard to get them back open. I saw yellow eyes looking at me from the tree top and it flew off. I screamed for help. I couldn't remember how long I had been laying there or how loud I was screaming but I heard someone yelling. I don't know what they were saying but I started yelling for help again. The world was spinning and I was freaking out. I saw red eyes and then more different colored eyes. The guy was talking but I couldn't understand him. I started to laugh, they all looked at me strange then I saw a giant do and my eyes got wide. I started screaming again. I was just screaming bloody murder then someone's voice came clear. It was the guy with red eyes.

"Renesmee stop screaming you are fine. You are going to be okay." he told me wrapping my arm up as it bled.

"Waaa?" was all I got out because I couldn't get my mouth to form words

"Renesmee what did you do and do not lie to me." he asked me in a stern voice

"Ja-jac-jake." was all I got out and even that was hard to do

"What about Jacob?" he asked me

"Alec right now isn't the best time to be asking her these things." a girl with red eyes told him

I got my arm to move and I touched his hand. I showed him what happened.

[Flash back]

"Jake is this going to hurt?" I asked him

"It will a little. It will feel like a little pinch. Are you ready?" he asked me

"Yeah sure." I said and he stuck the needle into my arm.

It pinched a little but that soon went away as everything started to look wired.

I jumped up and walked to the door. I didn't know where I was going but I felt dizzy and colors were mixing together. I felt another pinch in my arm and then it went away. I ran out the door and into the forest. I was scared because I couldn't remember where I was. It felt like everything was melting together. I fell and split my arm open. From my inner elbow down to my wrist was cut open. I could smell the blood. I started to see red and started to yell. But I couldn't hear myself. It sounded like I was whispering. It was hard to keep my eyes open but when I closed them I was afraid. When they closed it was hard to get them back open. I saw yellow eyes looking at me from the tree top and it flew off. I screamed for help. I couldn't remember how long I had been laying there or how loud I was screaming but I heard someone yelling. I don't know what they were saying but I started yelling for help again. The world was spinning and I was freaking out. I saw red eyes and then more different colored eyes. The guy was talking but I couldn't understand him. I started to laugh, they all looked at me strange then I saw a giant dog and my eyes got wide. I started screaming again. I was just screaming bloody murder then someone's voice came clear. It was the guy with red eyes.

[End of flash back]

"He injected something into her blood. What drug goes in threw a needle?" Alec asked

"Heroine." a tan guy said

"Shit, we need to get her to the house and call Carlisle." the girl with red eyes said

My eyes closed and then there was just blackness.

**Yeah I know crazy right? Well it's almost over not many more chapters left. Where I live drug dealers are called Greeners that's why I used that term in the story. Please review. Thanks. -Thalia**


	27. This Means War

**Well I'm going to update this because I haven't in a while. So yeah hope you like it.**

**Alec's POV**

I picked her up and we all ran back to the Cullen's house. I was freaking out but I didn't want to show the others that I was so I just focused on everything and anything but freaking out. Seth had Alice on the phone, Faith had Carlisle, Victor had Rosily, and I had to call Edward. I pulled my phone out of my pocket while Zoe took over and tried to get her bleeding to stop. I quickly dialed Edward's number and Renesmee started to whimper. I hurt me to hear her in pain. The phone started to ring and I put it to my ear. I walked out into the hallway and closed the door so he wouldn't hear her. It rang twice and he answered.

"Hey, Alec what's wrong?" Bella answered

"Is Edward there?" I asked her

"He is out hunting, he should be back soon why?" she asked me

"Bella you need to listen to me alright? Don't freak out or panic. Carlisle is on his way here." I started to explain to her

"Why is something wrong? Who is hurt?" she asked me already starting to panic

"It's Renesmee, someone injected something into her blood and she is in and out of it." I told her and then Renesmee started screaming

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die! So much blood! It's everywhere!" she just kept repeating those words screaming them and I ran into the room with Bella screaming in my ear.

I handed the phone to Zoe and went grabbing Renesmee's arm and held it down. I grabbed the gaze and started to wrap it back up. Blood covered my hands and it was getting harder and harder to control myself. Seth came in with Alice to help. I looked at Seth and he took over for me while Alice rushed me out of the room. I ran down into the kitchen and washed the blood off my hands. I watched as it went down the drain and I couldn't stop looking at it. Jasper was by me and turned off the water.

"Lets go hunt." he said

I looked at the stair way.

"She will be fine by time we get back. Carlisle and everyone will be here soon. Come on." he said

I nodded and we ran out of the house. I felt hallow and alone. I was mad at myself for not being there to protect her from him. I mean what kind of mate was I to let her get hurt. I shouldn't have fought with her, I should have went after her, I should have done something!

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this." Jasper told me after we stopped

"I should have done something Jasper! I shouldn't have just let her leave." I told him leaning on a tree and looking up at the cloudy night sky.

"You couldn't have known something was going to happen Alec. It wasn't your fault." he told me

"I swear next time I see Jacob Black's face I'm killing him." I told him

"You might have to wait in line." he told me and I nodded

We heard the deer and went after them.

(Three hours later)

Everyone was in the living room. We were all waiting for Carlisle to come back down and tell us how Renesmee was doing. It had been very quiet after everyone got here. Jasper would throw waves of calmness every five minutes to keep us all from killing someone. I looked over at Edward knowing he knew what was going on, I wanted so badly to ask him what was going on. I looked around the room at all the different people she affected.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I couldn't stand just sitting here. I heard the door upstairs close and we all watched as Carlisle came down the steps.

"Well I have an IV in her arm that is pumping fluids to get the drugs out of her system. She should be find by time morning comes around." he told us and it felt like the weight had been lifted off our shoulders. I looked at Edwards and saw he was whispering to Bella.

"Would someone like to tell us how this happened? How did she get a hold of drugs in the first place?" Bella asked us

Jane and I exchanged looks not sure of what to say when Seth spoke up.

"Megan and Bill were at the club we went too. I didn't know they were there until after they talked to her and when I told Alec about their past he told her that he better not catch her doing anything like that and she stormed off. I told him not to go after her and to let her cool down. Then we went to find her because she had been gone for a while then we heard screaming and then we found her like that." he told them

"Jacob did it, she went with Megan and Jacob showed up and injected that stuff into her. She showed me it when we found her." I told them

They were all silent. I don't think anyone knew what to say with the new information about Jacob. I knew everyone wanted to kill him at this point. Bella looked really upset that her best friend would do this to her daughter.

"You guys can discuss what you are all going to do. I'm going upstairs to be with May." I said and walked up the steps while they all started to talk

I walked down the hallway and opened he door. I looked at her as she slept looking so peaceful. The moon light hit her face perfectly making her look like a porcelain glass doll. I smiled and closed the door. I grabbed a chair and sat by her bed side awaiting the moment for her to open her eyes. I kissed her forehead and that's when I knew, Jacob Black was mine.

**The End! I may write a sequel. I may not. Depends on how many reviews I get telling me I should or not. So if you want me too make sure you review. Thanks you guys! -Thalia**


End file.
